Troyella Love!
by Ember411
Summary: It's back to school after a short vacation and the gang is all perfect. But what happens to Troy and Gabriella when they found out a huge secret that WILL effect their lives forever? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, Ryan/OC.
1. Telling Troy

**Hey people! I was reading a Jelsi story and had a HSM idea for Troyella!**

**Hope ya'll likes!**

* * *

Telling Troy.

Another normal day at East High. It was September 25th and it was rainy. Gabriella was at her locker humming a song in her head. _'Just walk away! Oh and don't look back...'_ A tall, brown hair crystal blue eye boyfriend of hers came over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Gabriella. I missed ya."

"Good morning Troy. I miss you too! But we just saw each other on the bus silly goose." Gabriella said as Troy kissed her. After making-out on her locker Troy pulled away. "yeah, but we didn't do that now did we?" He chuckled as Gabriella made a fake smile and laughed with him. She put her books in her white bag with the red 'E' or East High, and placed it on her shoulders.

"Right. Well off to Darbus we got." Gabriella said, Troy bended down and lifted her up giving her a piggyback ride there. As they walked they saw Chad giving them odd looks. Taylor, who was coming to them looked at Gabriella and made that face that said 'Girl, that boy is insane!' and Gabriella shrugged. Zeke came behind her and handed her a frosted coffee roll and gave Troy a muffin. "Special on me you love birds!" Zeke said as Sharpay and him gave each other a hug.

"Taste good Zeke." Troy said biting into it. Sharpay rolled her eyes and thought that Troy was eating like a pig- which he was. Ryan came strolling up behind Troy. "Troy, ain't it early to get rid of the trash bag your carrying?"

"Hey!"

"Yup Ryan, but hey," Troy said turing to Ryan. "I'm gonna carry it all day to all it's classes and then kill it at the hospital-"

"NO Troy! NO!" Gabriella screamed. "I don't like hospital Troy! They scare me!" Troy sighed and kept walking to class. Everyone soon joined him and saw down in their seats. Except Gabriella and Troy who stood up or was being carried. When Ms. Darbus came in, Troy set Gabriella down and both went to their seats. Their love was perfect. Nothing can ruin them.

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

When lunch time came around Ryan was walking towards his locker when he heard a cry in the far distance. He fallowed the sound of the cry until he found Gabriella at the end of a hallway, sitting down in a corner all crunched up. Her black wavy hair was all over her face. Ryan jogged over to her. "Gabbie. Are you okay?" Ryan asked one of his best friends.

Gabriella stood up, but had her face in her pale hands. Ryan put her hair behind her and took her hands away from her face. Gabriella has bloody red eyes from weeping for a long time. "Gabriella? What's the matter?" Gabriella cried harder and hugged him tightly. Ryan embraced back to her. He rock her back and forth until she calmed down.

"It's...it's personal Ry. I mean...you go ahead and eat lunch. I'm not hungry right now."

"No way. I rather help you then eat lunch with Sharpay. Come on, let's sit go sit somewhere else." Ryan said leading her away. They walked into another section of the school and sat down on the floor. Gabriella rested her head on Ryan's shoulder as he brushed away her black hair. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Well..."

"Did your dad, Charlie, come and bruise you again?" Ryan asked. Recently Gabriella's dad child abused her since she was four. Now she was 15 and away from her father. But she still had new bruises on her body. Now her father was sent to jail for life for child abuse for a long time.

Gabriella shook her head and sat up straight. She whispered it into Ryan's ear. Ryan listen and then looked at the poor little girl. He hugged her tightly and roced her back and forth. "It's okay, it's okay."

"What if he's mad? I'll never see him again."

"Tell him. Tell him tonight around eight thirty. He said his parents wouldn't come back for a few days and they're leaving at seven. And your mother is still on that three weeks vacation right?"

"Yeah. I told her and when she comes back she'll help me. She's not mad at me though or Troy. Where is he?"

"Skipped school after homeroom. Went to see a movie. But hey Gabster, I'll call him and tell hm to come over around nine. I'll come over at six to hang out and stuff. Sound good?" Gabriella nodded as she and Ryan both got up and walked to their next class.

* * *

_**Later that Night at Gabriella's.**_

Gabriella sat down waiting for Ryan to bring back the popcorn. He called Troy and Troy come over soon. When Ryan came back he sat on the couch and rested with arms on the arm chair. The doorbell rang then Troy walked in. "Gabbie I'm home!"

"Does he ever knock?" Ryan asked. Gabriella shook her head. She then added, "Or close the door when peeing or pooping, or closes the door to change clothes and underwear. Anything else?" Ryan didn't add anything because Troy walked in. "Hey Troy!" Gabriella got up and kissed him. Troy kissed back.

"Sup?"

"Well...uh....I...I uh....welll....I uhmm umm....."

"Go on and tell him Gabriella," Ryan said. "He won't be mad."

"I won't get mad Gabriella. I promise." Troy said sitting on the couch, Gabriella looked Troy in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

Troy looked up and then said, "How?"

"Troy, you should know how, you were there!" said Gabriella letting her anger get out.

"I know I just," started Troy putting his head in his hands.

"You just what, Troy?" asked Gabriella starting to get scared that he would walk out on her.

Troy just shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"Troy, are you walking out on me?" asked Gabriella fearfully.

"What?" replied Troy as he looked at Gabriella.

"I knew it, your leaving me!" sobbed Gabriella as she starting crying. he ran into Ryan's arms and sobbed into his chest. "What I tell you Ryan! He was gonna leave me now I don't have a father of my baby!"

Troy took Gabriella of Ryan and embraced her in a hug for a long time. "Gabbie..I'm not leaving you like your dad did to your mom. Then come back and bruise you. I'm gonna stay and help you."

"Okay," Gabriella muttered. Troy looked at Ryan and nodded a 'thanks' and Ryan did the same back. "Promise?"

"I promise I will never leave you. I won't leave you or this baby. I'll call my parents in the morning." Troy said as Gabriella started to fall asleep. Ryan got up and hugged them goodbye, giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**well that's a start. Next chapter will have Troy and Jack fighting over the phone.**


	2. Jack's Reaction

**I know I gave Troy a pink phone, but I have a few guy friends who have white or pink.**

**ALSO, let's just say Gabriella had to get him another phone because his other one got "stolen and washed in the washer at her house." and decided he needed a female side of Troy so she did pink ;) **

**I also changed the story...Troy's parents are home and they thought he went over Chad's place for a sleepover.**

When Troy woke up the next morning, around 3:15 am. Gabriella was still asleep. He kissed her forehead and got up to call his parents.

He picked up his pink phone and called his dad. Jack was normally awake right now shooting hoops outside. 'Go with Gabriella next time to get a phone that is not pink,' he thought as his dad picked up the cell phone.

"Hey Troy? How you doing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah dad I'm great. Listen is mom there?"

"Yeah she is."

"Okay..I know your not coming home for a few days but I have to tell you now..."

"Okay. I'm all ears." Jack said.

"I don't know how to say this but...can we meet at the house around 2:00?" Troy asked. Jack agreed and hung up. Troy sighed as he hung up. Gabriella woke up three hours later and dashed into the bathroom. Troy walked in and rubbed small circles as the other hand held her hand up. After a minute or so, she finished and Troy handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks. How'd your dad take it?"

"I don't know. We're gonna tell him later. Your mom's coming home early to help and talk over with my parents." Gabriella nodded as Troy stood her up and kissed her forehead. "I promise, your not going to be hated by mt parents." Gabriella and him hugged as they ate a quick breakfast and took Troy's silver Jeep Wrangler to school.

* * *

When they got to the school Gabriella ran inside and ran into the boys bathroom and puked in the toilet. A few guys looked confused as she puked in the urnial. Other guys just flirted at her bu either starting at her butt, or making goofy noises. One guy shouted, "Hey sexy girl! Wanna puke while I pee in the same toilet? My dick needs some attention to right now.." Troy walked in at that time and punched that guy.

"Get outta here you fucking losers!!" Troy screamed. The guys left and mumbled uner their breaths. Troy helped Gabriella up and kissed her face. He felt her temperature rise up and her skin feel on fire. He then carried Gabriella to her locker, then to his locker, then homeroom. He set her down as Mrs. Darbus came in.

After the first bell rang, Troy carried Gabriella to his class which they both had. When they both sat down, Mr. Benjamin the teacher walked in and wrote down equations. As Troy and Gabriella worked they kept talking. "Troy, what if your dad yells at me?"

"Gabriella, my dad won't yell. I promise he won't yell at you." Troy said taking her finger tip and soothed it by kissing it with tender kisses. "My mom will understand too."

Gabriella just nodded as class went on. After the class she and Troy walked to different classes. When she got to economics class she sat down next to Jason and Zeke. The only people she knew in class. "S'up Gabriella?" Jason asked.

"Nothing..just..." Gabriella voice went off. She pulled the guys closer to her and made sure no one heard her. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Zeke asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Troy's?" Jason asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Guys, please don't tell anyone else. I wanna tell the gang with Troy. Everyone else will think it's a rumor." Gabriella begged. The guys agreed as Chef Palo walked into the room. As everyone got their ingredients for éclairs. As Zeke put the ingredients in, Jason and Gabriella passed the food and talked some more about the pregnancy. In the middle of class, Gabriella had to puke. Her stomach started to bubble. She raised her hand quickly. Chef Palo pointed at her.

"Oui? Miss Montez? Question?"

"May I go to the bathroom? I'm gonna puke if I don't go."

"No! Trying to ditch my class eh? HA NO!" Chef Palo yelled and wet to another question. Zeke handed Gabriella some trash and winked at her.

"Ella, can you go and _throw_ this stuff away for me please? You have to get _up." _Gabriella nodded and did her jobs at the trash can. After she did she sat down three minutes into talking about French desserts, Gabriella raised her hand.

"Oui Miss Montez?" Chef Palo asked.

"Chef Palo, I really have to go too the bathroom. May I go?"

"No!"

"But I-"

"I said no! End of period!" Chef Palo yelled. Gabriella put her hand down and bit her finger nails. Her leg started to bounce like crazy, she told Chef Palo that she was tapping her foot to a song. There was fifteen minutes left of class and Gabriella was going to exploid if she didn't let her business out. Both Jason and Zeke leaned in and whispered to her.

_"Gabbie, just go to the bathroom. Just run out. He can't yell at you if your here. I'll bring your bag to you. I have to pass the girls bathroom to get to science." _Jason said.

_"Ella, just run out of here. If you keep holding it in your gonna wet your pants."_ Zeke said.

_"I cna hold it guys."_Gabriella said. She waited five more minutes. She had to go right now or else! She picked up her bag and grabbed her cell to check the time. Ten minutes left of class. She couldn't wait longer. She dropped her cell into her bag and raced out of the room. Everyone stared at her as she left the class. She ran down the hall and into the bathroom. When she finished she walked back to class and waited for it to end. Students flowed out of the room and she grabbed her bag from Jason. "Thanks Jas. Bye guys."

* * *

When school was over, Gabriella and Troy drove to his house. Gabriella felt her heart start to break as Troy kept his eyes on the road and once in a while looked at her. "It's okay Gabbie. It's OK."

_'I hope'_Gabriella thought as Troy pulled into the drive way. They both jumped out of the car and went inside. Lucille Bolton was still at work and Jack would be picking her up. Gabbie and Troy sat on the couch and and watched Spanish soap opera with Gabriella telling Troy what was happening. "Wait, so Carlos is cheating on like...twenty girls?"

"Hmm mm." Gabriella said.

"And he's gonna have like twenty five kids coz Maria is having twins and Lucy is carrying three?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Weird." Troy said as his dad opened the door and called out.

"Troy I'm home. Your mother went food shopping but when she comes back you can tell her what you wanted to say," Jack said as Troy and Gabriella took hands and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Hi Gabriella. How are you?"

"A little under the weather, but fine."

"That's good. Are you gonna join the girls basketball team? It's going to start in March on the 12th."

"I might."

"I seen you play," Jack said taking a water bottle and tossed two of them at the teens. "I hate to say it, your better then Troy and he's been playing since he could walk."

"DAD!"

"Really? I been playing since third grade!" Gabriella said. Troy groaned and placed his hand over Gabbie's mouth. "HMM!"

"So what did you wanna say troy?"

"Uh..." Troy said but then stopped. "You might wanna sit down for this." Jack shrugged and sat down across from a sitting Troyella couple. "Okay..I dunno how to say this."

"Just get to it." Jack said.

"Okay dad, I'm going to be a father."

"Nice joke!" Jack said laughing.

"No dad, It's serious." Troy said as Jack stopped laughing and looked at his son. "Dad, I'm going to be a father."

"I'm pregnant Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said.

Without even a second to think, Jack only had a one word answer to this. "Abortion?" Troy and Gabriella looked at him, then each other, then at Jack. "Abortion right? Your gonna get one Gabriella?"

"What!? No!" Gabriella screamed starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Dad, we're keeping this baby. Weather you like it or not." Troy stated standing up. "If your only saying that because of our ages-"

"Yeah! a 15 and 17 year old can't raise a baby together!"

"So!" Troy snapped back at his father. Gabriella took Troy's hand for comfort and tried to stop weeping. "We can raise this baby! You and mom, and Gabriella's mother, raised us to be strong and have the power to raise a kid on our own. And right now, this is the time!" Troy said as he turned to Gabriella and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry dad, but we're having this baby of ours. You don't have to see the baby at all. You don't even have to be a grandfather. Just pretend your not a grandfather. But this is our kid."

Jack sighed as he put his drink down and walked over to Troy. He looked at Troy and made a face. He then made a fist.....

* * *

**READ NEXT CHAPTER! READ AND REIVEW PLEASE!**

* * *


	3. The Plan

**Hi! Okay this is short im so sorry!**

**------------------**

Jack sighed as he put his drink down and walked over to Troy. He looked at Troy and made a face. He then made a fist.....

Jack sighed as he put his drink down and walked over to Troy. He looked at Troy and made a face. He then made a fist and jammed his fist into Troy's mouth. Troy fell down with a hard thud as Gabriella screamed, "Troy!" Jack turned and faced Gabriella. He slapped her face and knocked her into the counter. Gabriella felt her years of being eith Charlie all over again. Jack pointed a finger at her. "You..you messed this all up! Everything is your fault!"

"No please!" Gabriella yelled. "No please Jack! Don't hurt me!" Jack reached over and slapped her face harder. Gabriella felt blood inside her mouth. She fellt on her butt as Troy was still passed out. "Jack please no!"

"Shut it twerp!" Jack yelled kick her on her back and had his foot over her chest and then was grabbing a few hard books and threw them at her stomach. "Ow! Please stop your hurting them!" Gabriella yelled. Jack got rid of the books and reached into the drawers of the counter. He pulled out a long, black blade and grinned. "This should get rid of your problems Miss Montez."

"AHHHH!!!!!" Gabriella screamed as Troy woke up to it. He saw Jack start to slam his hand down. Troy was quick and grabbed the knife away from Gabriella and Jack's hand.

"Dad, stop it!" Troy picked his father up and tossed him. He turned to Gabriella and told her, "Go upstairs to my room and stay there."

"But Troy-"

"Gabriella! Listen to me now! Go up stairs and stay there until I'm done!" Troy yelled as Gabriella ran upstairs. She went into Troy's room, closed the door and hid under the covers.

Jack got up and stared at Troy. "You son of a bi-" Troy punched Jack in his mouth. Jack punched Troy back and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed Troy's neck and held a tight grip on the neck. Troy was pushing Jack off of him as the strangling went on. Troy pushed his dad under him and started to punch him leaving large bruises on his cheek. He then grabbed a pan and slapped him once across the face. Jack pushed Troy off and lifted him in the air. He tossed Troy across the room. he then headed for the stairs, but Troy got up and ran over too stop him. "No way *itch!" Troy yelled.

"Get off of me Bolton!" Jack yelled.

"No way Bolton!" Troy yelled. He pushed his father back down the stairs and used his sneakers to knock him out. Then, Troy ran upstairs and into his room. "Gabbie, take this Old Navy bag and help me pack clothes, toothbrush, and pictures." Gabriella knew what was happening and helped him. Once they were done, they heard Jack stomp up the stairs. Troy pushed his wood computer chair into the middle of the room and stood up. Gabriella moved the bookcase over the door. Troy lifted up a blue square with an orange basketball on it. It was a secret way to the attic. "Gabriella go up first." Troy helped Gabriella up. he then gave her the bag. He then went up himself and put the square back.

"Fallow me," Troy said taking her hand and they walked over to the window. "See that huge latch right there?" Gabriella nodded as Troy pushed the bag down, then Gabriella then him. In a two minutes flat they made it outside. "Did that when ever I ran away." he said as he and Gabriella ran to his silver jeep and drove to Gabriella's house.

* * *

When they got to Gabriella's house, it turned out that Lucille was talking to Maria about Gabriella's pregnancy. "Troy, Gabbie come here please-oh Gabriella what happened?" Maria asked as Gabriella hugged her mother and cried. "What happened sweetheart?"

"Jack went in-in-insane!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know, mom he went insane and I was fighting him." Troy said wiping the blood away. Lucille took a tissue and wiped it away for him.

"I know. He'l get over it soon. He may not like the fact of you being a teenage father, but after Gabbie has the baby he'll be fine." Lucille said. "I see you brought your bag. Good. Me and Maria talked about this."

"Troy, your going to stay with us until this pregnancy is over. Your going to live here as well. Your mother will bring over some more clothes, and any mail you get. After that your going to live here. When your nineteen, Troy, you could get a house or apartment or something like that to live in. Then Gabriella will move in with you and the baby. Me and Lucille will take turns caring for the baby while your at a college." Maria said.

"Thank you Ms. Montez." Troy said smiling.

"Call me Maria, and your welcome. Just the first few nights you can stay with Gabriella until we get your guest room fixed."

"Thank you again, Maria. Let's go Gabbie." Troy said picking up his bag. He and Gabriella went into her room and set the bag down. They both layed down on her bed. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest as he twirled her hair. "We'll be safe now Gabbie."

"Troy, promise me you won't go bac to that house unless your mom is there. I don't want anything to happened to you. I can't do this alone without a father. I don't have a real father. And I want one for my kids." Gabriella pleaded. Troy looked at her then gave her head a tender kiss

He then said in a low, peaceful voice _"I promise..."_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Not One, and Not Twins but

**Hi! Okay this is short im so sorry!**

**** I HAVE A REQUEST!**  
Can my fellow readers read the story 'BTL Beauty Truth Love' because I wanna got going on that, but I need NEED reviews! I hate having to reviews, my life lives on them!**

**THANKS!**

**Ember411  
Enjoy!****

* * *

**

The next morning when Troy and Gabriella got up, it was Friday and they were going to tell everyone else except for Jason and Zeke who were told and promised not to tell anyone else. Troy ate breakfast while Gabriella got dressed in Dogpile Zombie Black Jeans and a maroon women's scoop neck long sleeve T-shirt. Then they switched with Troy wearing blue jeans and pulled a blue stripe shirt over his brown hair._ (From HSM2: What time is it?) _They grabbed their bags and walked to Troy's silver jeep.

"Gabbie, your having a check up next week on Monday morning. I'll be sure to call and let them know your going to be late. Troy, you can come if you want." Maria said.

"Thanks. I'll try to come." Troy said walking out the door with Gabbie.

When Troyella got to school, they walked inside and the whole gang ran up to them. "Your gonna be parents?!"

"What!? How'd you all know?" Troy asked.

"Zeke! Jason! Who told who!?" Gabriella yelled. Troy glanced at her with a 'who did you tell them?' look. "Well who told!?"

"Did you tell the whole school huh!?" Troy asked getting a grip on Jason and Zeke. "Well did you?"

"No no! We didn't tell Gabbie! We were talking about it, and someone heard us probably." Zeke said.

"I think Ricky heard us," Jason said. "You know Ricky. Getting his butt in everyone's buisness."

"Does the school know...." Troy asked. Jason and Zeke looked at each other and gave Troy apologetic eyes. "Oh no..."

Gabriella looked shocked, anger, and totally having a OMFG moment. "OMFSAG!" Gabriella screamed running away with Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi behind her. Troy was about to when Chad pulled him over.

"So 'dad', what are you gonna do?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy inquired.

"Have or abort?"

"What the fuck Chad! I'm not letting Gabriella having an abortion."

"You can't be a dad at 17-"

"Great! Your like my dad all over again Chad!"

"Did you tell your dad?" Zeke questioned.

"Yes."

"He says what?" Ryan inquired.

"Abortion."

"Well...can you be a teen dad _and_ a basketball player at the same time?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Me and Gabbie, her mom and my mom worked it all out. I just Gabriella is okay."

"I'm sure. Girls can make girls batter." Zeke said.

* * *

**Girls bathroom:**

Gabriella was in the bathroom crying her eyes out with a paper towel. Taylor was rubbing her back as Sharpay fixed her make up and Kelsi wrote a song for Drama class. Gab, calm down it's okay. I bet it was just a rumor."

"But when I start getting big it's gonna be true!"

"Tell people your gaining weight. That's what me and Ryan's mom did when she had us at nineteen. She said she was gaining weight to impress our dad, and daddy said he was falling for it." Sharpay said.

"Okay you know what..let's just calm down and get to class." Kelsi said as the girls left the bathroom.

* * *

**Homeroom:**

When the whole gang got to homeroom, Gabriella was puking and coughed up. When she stepped inside the room, everyone stopped instintly and stared at her. She froze in her step. For five slow minutes she walked to her seat as everyone just looked at her. 'Very weird right now' Gabriella thought.

When homeroom was over, Gabriella ran outside quickly and ran to her next class with Troy. When they sat down she buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh God! I acted like a dumbass!"

"No you didn't act like an ass. Acting like an ass is...Chad." Troy smirked as Gabriella grinned. She then pulled out a Taco Bell bag and digged into the bag pulling out a very extra big taco. "Strving much?"

"YEAH GOD!" Gabriella screamed biting into the food like an animal.

* * *

**AUthOR noTE:**

**Skipping to monday cause i had nothing else sorry!**

* * *

**MoNdAy MoRiNg:**

Around ten Gabriella was at the doctors getting her baby check up. Troy was at school and Maria was at work. Gabriella sat down and waited. She thought about what happened the past few days.

Friday: During gym class, Jack acted as if nothing happened, but when showing the class how to play dodgeball Bolton style, he picked and forced Gabriella to be the other team person. When he threw the balls, he always aimed at her stomach saying, "In Bolton version- you always aim at the stomach. And throw with a hard force so that it makes the person wanna KILL the stuff inside." But Gabriella always dodged away from the ball.

The rest of the school day was boring anf made her way too sleepy.

Saturday: She was helping Troy pack clothes in the guest room. She puked for about three hours straight then stopped.

Sunday, nothing happened other then Gabriella notice her stomach got huge a little bit.

"Miss Montez, you may now see Dr. Cole." The nurse said. Gabriella stood up and walked inside biting her lip. She sat on the table waiting for Dr. Cole to come in.

"Morning Gabriella. How you doing?"

"Terrible."

"Right. Your pregnant?" Dr. Cole asked writing stuff down. Gabriella nodded. "Alright let's look." He said taking jelly and said to lift her shirt up. Gabriella felt the coldness as he rubbed it on her. He took the sonogram and placed it on her. After a few minutes he saw something on the screen. "Look, there's one baby."

"Awwww!" Gabriella said.

"Oh, and another behind it. Good your having twins!"

"AWWWW! We're having twins! I can't wait to tell Troy."

Dr. Cole smiled befor a beeping sound filled the room and his grin ran off his face. Gabriella watched him leave the room. "I shoulda let and force Troy to come." Gabbie said as she waited some more.

Dr. Cole came back in with papers in his hands ten minutes later. "Gabriella, did you ever use drugs?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"No no, I mean did you ever use fertility drugs?"

"No."

"Did your boyfriend ever use them?" (I am not sure if boys can somehow use them.)

"No."

"Gabriella...your at a very very very very VERY high risk of pregnancy."

"What? Tell me?"

"Gabriella...your pregnant with....." He told Gabriella the number. Gabriella fainted.

* * *

**OMG WHAT IS SHE PREGGO WITH!?**

**Read Next CHapter! But click that green button and tell me something about this very short chapter lol sorry bout that!**


	5. Uh Your Kidding Right?

**Hi! Okay this is short im so sorry!**

**** I HAVE A REQUEST!**  
Can my fellow readers read the story 'BTL Beauty Truth Love' because I wanna got going on that, but I need NEED reviews! I hate having to reviews, my life lives on them!**

**ALSO! I know at the near end what Gabriella says and what Troy finds out may not be so true, but it is and something like that has happened. I'll explain at the end.**

**THANKS!**

**Ember411  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**------------------**

At school, the boys were eating lunch as the girls talked about the baby. "Oh, I hope it's a boy!" Sharpay said.

"You only want a boy so you can see his peeing thing." Ryan said. "You always try to do it on me, Victor, Alex and Phil."

"Who are they, your other siblings?" Chad asked.

"No, cousins."

"Whatever Ryan. You only wnt a girl so you can look at the same thing."

"Shar. I had to change Angel's diaper so many times, I know what I'm looking at."

"EWW!!" The girls said as Troy came over to the table. "Aww Troy what happened!?"

"Uh....some kid from West basketball team sneaked inside and jumped me." Troy said as his hand covered his left black eye. Truth was, Jack had to talk to Troy about the teen fatherhood thing again. Troy was not going to put the baby up for adoption or abortion, but wouldn't take "no" as the answer so he took a few good kicks at Troy. Troy then ran out of the locker rooms and down the halls to lunch. "I'll be fine. Did anyone see Gabriella yet?"

* * *

Everyone shook their heads as lunch went on. When lunch was over they all went to the only class they had together. Mrs. Darbus for drama. Ryan and Sharpay and Kelsi just loved the drama, Taylor took it and forced Chad into it because it be a kick for her to make fun of him, Jason had nothing else to do, Zeke wanted to impress Sharpay in anyway he could, then Troy and Gabriella- the golden singing couple at East High- loved to sing in it mostly. When the students in her class got to the theater room, they all sat down and waited. As they did, a girl who was new to East High walked into the theater.

She was about 5'6. Her hair was long and wavy and past her shoulder about three inches father. She had tan skin-like Gabriella- which the hispanic, Hawaiian, Filipino kind, She was wearing yellow dress that reached her knee caps with white leggings and white ballets shoes. _(Same as Gabriella in HSM2: What time is it)_ she also had a red flower hooked into her hair. She looked around for a few seconds taking in the area of the theater. She saw the teacher and gave her a piece of paper then took a seat in the seat between Chad and Ryan. Chad turned and grinned.

"S'up new girl? California hot hot for ya?" The girl just looked at him and smirked. "Ooooh, playing hard to get now are we? My name's Chad and your be?"

"." She said reading her book.

"Mrs. Darbus is a fucking loser on this entire planet?" Chad asked.

"Mr. Danfourth. I will see you after school!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. Chad settled down and looked at the girl. The girl looked back, then pointed her finger. Chad trend and saw Taylor giving him a steak eye.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Stop bothering her Chad. Can't you give new girl students a chance to settle in?" Taylor asked.

"No."

"Well you should," Taylor said. She them moved a little and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie."

The girl smiled shaking Taylor's hand. "Hello."

"Welcome to East High. Next to me is Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Troy."

"Nice meeting you all."

"Don't you need mine?" Chad inquired.

"No, I think I already know your name. Chad." She smirked again.

"Well I guess you need mine then." Ryan said taking her hand and started to shake as she shook back. "Names Ryan Evans."

"Nice. my name is Evangeline Reynolds. But everyone calls me Evan." Evan said smiling. Chad started to crack up at them.

"Aw man, if you two date or Sharpay is bi and marriage happens then your new name be 'Evan Evans." Evan gave him a cold stare for a real long time. Chad stopped after that look. "Cheese, don't be a Allison Reynolds."

"Already am."

"Huh?"

"Full name is Evangeline Allison Reynolds." Evan said as Mrs. Darbus started the class.

"Okay class. Let's begin at the start of wht I didn't finish earlier in homeroom..." As she went on people whispered.

"So, your from California?" Ryan asked.

"Naw not really. I mean, until I was four then I moved to Hawaii. Then when I was eight I moved back to Callie-short nickname I call California- then eight years later I'm here."

"Cool. Been here since I was born. What's your backround?"

"Uh..let's see. Chairs, rows of chairs for seats, doors, school hallway. Man, too much stuff! Do I have to go on?" Evan asked as they both laughed in a small voice. "Na just kidding. Ma is Filipino-born and dad is 98 percent American-Filipino with a one side Native American and the other Hawaiian."

"Sweet. Irish and Scottis." Ryan said. "So trying out for the play? I hear High School Musical is gonna be good this year?"

"I dunno. I might. Not really into Drama. It was either this or wood shop. My hands aren't into that."

"Miss Reynolds. Mr Evans care to share the class what your talking about?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Uh...well...uh.." Evan said.

"She was just asking a few questions about school and I was helping her." Ryan said. Mrs. Darbus nodded and went on. "Hey, now I remember. Your in all my classes except math."

As the class went on and on. Everyone talked and helped Evan out with the school, or beat up Chad with flirting with her. When school ended, everyone went to their lockers. When Troy got to his locker he grabbed his bag and started to walk. As he walked down he bumped into Evan.

"Hey Evan."

"Hey Troy."

"So how was your first day?"

"Hmmm. Not bad. Ry is pretty good at helping me. Bye gotta walk." Evan said walking away fast. Troy kept walking down the hall until he passed the girls bathroom. He heard a loud in there. Being Troy Bolton, you could tell the difference between specific crying. He knew this better than anyone else. He ran inside and saw Gabriella on the floor crumbled up into a ball.

"Hey! Gabbie what's going on?" Troy asked. "I didn't see you all-"

"TROY!!!"

"What is it?" Troy asked embracing her into a hug. "Gabriella i'm right here. Don't worry." He said into her ear.

* * *

"Ca-ca-can I tell when we home?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded and carried her to the car. As the drove home she explained that she skipped school, and at the last hour waited in the bathroom of the school hoping to find him. When they got to the Montez house, Troy carried Gabriella inside and placed her on the couch.

"Gabriella why are you crying?"

"Casue your gonna leave me!"

"No no I promise I won't leave you." Troy said lifting her chin to see her. "Nothing can and will not make me change me about this baby of ours."

"Babies."

"Huh?"

Gabriella sighed and took his hand. "Troy. We're having more then one."

"Twins! Alright! Now I really want a boy and girl for each of us, or a boy and boy. But if we get girl and girl then i am so fine. No chagne that Im fine with whatever I get."

"No. More then that."

"Triplets?"

"No."

"Oh man! Quad or quints?"

"Wanna me to tell?"

"Yes."

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. Her dark sadness in his crystal light. "Troy baby, were having," She took another breath. "Icosuplets plus one."

"Huh?" Troy asked after a few minutes.

"Icosuplets plus one."

"Huh?"

"Count from A to U." Gabriella said biting her lip. "Remember, we dind't use drugs of any kind. We just had it right there with no special medical help."

Troy started to cunt but lost track after a while. Gabriella gave him a A-Z paper and he started to count. The first time he thought it was a mistake. After three times, he thought it was a dream, another five times and thought it was a joke. "Are you joking?" Gabriella shook her head. Troy sighed and looked at the sky.

"Well....?" Gabriella asked after a long time.

"Wow.... icosuplets plus one........21 kids...."


	6. The Filipino Saying

**Hi! Okay. I really hope this chapter is good ya'll. LoLz! lOlZ**

**THANKS!**

**I am no Filipino, and I don't know much about them but I read this little poem thing and it tells me feeling about what it's about. Gabriella is half Filipino, but Evan reminds her of the poem and stuff.**

**Ember411  
Enjoy!**

**------------------**

Troy and Gabriella took a long walk for a while. They said nothing. When they got home, Maria was reading a book. "hey guys. How's the baby?"

"I gotta lay down." Troy Said as he walked up the stairs.

Gabbie started crying as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Gabbie, what happened?" asked her mom, as she sat down beside her.

"Troy hates me!" sobbed Gabriella.

"Why?" asked Maria, hoping to get an answer from her. Gabriella explained the whole story. After a while of hugging her mother, Troy came down and Maria left them.

"You okay?" Gabriella nodded. Gabbie then laid her head on Troy's shoulder and they both held onto each other crying silently.

* * *

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella had the rest of the gang went out to dinner. It was a tradition that every month, for three Friday nights, the first Friday, the middle of the mother Friday and the last Friday, taht the gan get together and eat dinner. They always went to a new places to find new food and old foods. This was the middle of the month Friday night dinner.

When Troy and Gabriella got there they waited inside as they were the first ones. Troy was wearing a black tux with a red flower and was combing his hair. Gabriella was wearing a black dress with black boots and hair her all messy in a good way. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah. And hey, they can always help us! They'll be two kids in each arm."

"Troy, my loverboy, that 20. Who gettin' the next one?" She smirked.

"Sharpay." Troy said after thinking for a while. Gabriella laughed as Sharpay cat walking up with Zeke. Sharpay's hair was fuffly and wavy down as was, she was wearing a pink dress with pink gloves.**(HSM3 pink prom dress)** and Zeke's black tux.

"Hi!" They said as they all hugged. Ryan and Evan joined them. Ryan was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Ryan, there the fuck are your formal clothes?" Sharpay snapped.

"Someone's _dogs_ got them _all_ dirty." Ryan said hugging Gabriella. "I swear, you need to train them dogs. Or get a trainer."

"Say's who!?" Sharpay screamed.

"I do!" Evan said wearing a yellow knee-length pleated dress with black heels and her hair in a ponytail. "And I agree. Even my pet ferret, Panda, is better then your ten pink poodle, dark and light colour, your nine blue poodles, five gray poodle, eight black poodle, eight white poodle, nine hundred poodle puppy's in shades of red strawberry, green forest and purple and forty seven rainbow poodles."

"Along with Ryan's two pet ferrets, Stormy and Ferb." Zeke added.

"You two have 989 pets?" Troy choked on his own words.

"Well no, actually some of the poodles are pregnant. In total we'll have excatly 1000 pets." Sharpay said.

"Zoo! We'll all go the zoo! Hey! Troy, Gabbie! Your kids wanna got o the zoo they can go to the Evans place for free and see the zoo of colorful Sharpay poodle and Ryan's ferrets!" Chad yelled. "I hate this light blue tux!"

"We'll, your living in it." Taylor said matching a light blue dress.

"No, Chad's right Taylor. I think that's a terrible color on him." Jason said as he and Kelsi walked in wearing red dress and green tux.

When everyone was seated and ordered mozzarella sticks. A while later they got their food. After another hour they got deserts. Near the end when deserts was almost over, Troy and Gabriella stood up. "Okay as you all know, Gabriella is pregnant."

"But we have good news and bad news." Gabriella said.

"The good news is, we're having babies." Troy said.

"Three cheers for Troy and Gabriella!" Evan yelled. Everyone gave the three cheers and th Wild cats cheer.

"Thanks, but the bad news is...well...." Troy said.

"We're having more then quints." Gabriella said. "More then octuplets."

"How many?" Kelsi asked.

Both the Troyella couple looked at each otehr with sad look. "We're having...icosuplets plus one."

"Icosuplets plus one? What's that?" Chad asked.

"Isn't that like...23 kids?" Zeke asked.

"Close Zeke," Gabriella said. "It's really twenty one."

"Wow," said Sharpay, "You guys are the last people I expected this to happen too."

"I'm not ready for this, we're not ready for this." Said Troy.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" asked Gabbie. Hoping it be a good idea and not bad.

Troy looked up and locked eyes with Gabriella.

"No, absolutely totally absolutely not!" replied Gabriella firmly.

"Gabbie, it will fix everything." Replied Troy desperately.

"What will fix everything?" asked Chad stupidly.

"He wants me to get an abortion!" screamed Gabriella.

"What!" shouted everybody, surprised. "Troy are you that crazy!"

"What you think your, your dad now? I thought it was a bad idea to do that!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella..over the meal I thought about it and we can't raise twenty one kids on our own. I mean with school, sports and other stuff going on....we...we...we just can't."

"**HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING SELFISH, TROY**?" yelled Kelsi, " **HOW COULD YOU FUCKING KILL INNOCENT LIVES BECAUSE OF A FUCKIN STUPID MISTAKE WE MADE. WHY DON'T YOU MAN UP AND TAKE THE FRIGGING RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS**!" screamed Gabriella as she stood up, "**AND ONCE YOU DO, THEN COME FIND ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH**!" and with that, she walked off. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the teens.

"I think we better go..where's Evan?" Jason asked Ryan.

"She ran after Gabriella." Ryan said. "Girl talk or something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next morning.**

When Troy got up the next morning at 4:30 he walked out of the room and went into Gabriella's room. He sat down beside her and gently ran his hand up and down her arm and sang, _"This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh ohh...and nw looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart..."_and kept singing.

Around 6:30 Gabriella bolted up and into the bathroom with Troy following her into the bathroom and found her kneeling over the toilet, puking. He gently kneeled down beside her and pulled her hair up and rubbed small, comforting circles into her back. A minute or two later she straightened up and wiped her mouth. He filled a paper cup up with water and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

"Gabbie. I'm sorry about last night but-"

"Troy. You know how I'm Filipino?"

"Yea."

"There's a saying in Filipino. Can I say it please?" Gabriella gave Troy a puppy look. Troy nodded as he sat down. Gabriella started:

_**Month one**  
Mama  
I am only 8 inches long  
but I have all my organs.  
I love the sound of your voice.  
Every time I hear it  
I wave my arms and legs.  
The sound of your heart beat  
is my favorite lullaby._

_**Month Two**  
Mama  
today I learned how to suck my thumb.  
If you could see me  
you could definitely tell that I am a baby.  
I'm not big enough to survive outside my home though.  
It is so nice and warm in here._

_**Month Three**  
You know what Mama  
I'm your baby!!  
I hope that makes you happy.  
I always want you to be happy.  
I don't like it when you cry.  
You sound so sad.  
It makes me sad too  
and I cry with you even though  
you can't hear me._

_**Month Four**  
Mama  
my hair is starting to grow.  
It is very short and fine  
but I will have a lot of it.  
I spend a lot of my time exercising.  
I can turn my head and curl my fingers and toes  
and stretch my arms and legs.  
I am becoming quite good at it too._

_**Month Five**  
You went to the doctor today.  
Mama, he lied to you.  
He said that I'm not a baby.  
I am a baby Mama, your baby.  
I think and feel.  
Mama, what's abortion?_

Troy's thorat got a little lump when she said abortion.

_**Month Six**  
I can hear that doctor again.  
I don't like him.  
He seems cold and heartless.  
Something is intruding my home.  
The doctor called it a needle.  
Mama what is it? It burns!  
Please make him stop!  
I can't get away from it!  
Mama! HELP me!_

_**Month Seven**  
Mama  
I am okay.  
I am in Jesus's arms.  
He is holding me.  
He told me about abortion.  
Why didn't you want me Mama?_

* * *

"Troy, don't you see what I mean?" Gabriella said. She then finished the Filipino saying.

* * *

_**E**very Abortion Is Just . . ._

_**One** more heart that was stopped.  
**Two** more eyes that will never see.  
**Two** more hands that will never touch.  
**Two** more legs that will never run.  
**One** more mouth that will never say 'I love you'_

* * *

"Troy baby, I don't want this. And it's not just one baby it 21 of them. That's 21 hearts, 42 eyes, 42 hands, 42 legs, and 21 'I love you' and that's really special. Troy do you see what I mean?"

Troy was quite for a while. He then took Gabriella's hand and kissed it. He grinned while saying, "So that's 21 'I love you Mama and Daddy'?"


	7. Cheerleader Scandle

**Hi! Okay. I really hope this chapter is good ya'll. LoLz! lOlZ**

**THANKS!**

**Ember411  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ohhh! Troy look at them!" Gabriella said as Troy was driving to the park.

"Gabbie, I'm driving. We can look at them when we get to the gang." Troy said.

"Fine." Gabriella said putting them away. "Does this outfit look good on me?" She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a light pink short sleeve shirt with a flowery skirt and flat black shoes. Her black hair was in a low ponytail and sitting on the side of her shoulder. **(The clothes are from Breaking Free)**

* * *

"Where are the golden couple?" asked Sharpay sitting on Zeke's lap to keep grass and dirt off her.

"They had an appointment for the kids." Said Chad as he spinned a basketball on his finger. "Oh check me out!".

"Ok, good, because I overheard some band geeks talking and people are started to figure out that she's pregnant." Said Sharpay.

"What!" exclaimed Kelsi, "Who said that?"

"That saxophone player Tom."

"But, how would he know?" asked Taylor looking up from her book.

"Well, come on," Sharpay, " You guys must have noticed the "weight" she's been gaining and all the food she's be choking down her throat, and she's been glued to Troy's side, and I mean, she's not exactly starving herself either." The gang all nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell them?" asked Taylor.

"No, not right now." Just then Troy and Gabriella appeared and sat down.

"hey guys." Troy said.

"Sup man?" Chad asked.

"Nothing. Me and Gabriella got photographs of the babies." Troy said taking some out with Gabriella. Everyone grabbed a photo and awed them.

"Eww, this one looks like Coconut tree head." Evan said.

"hey! I take it after my grandfather." Chad yelled.

"His grandfather is more handsome then him," Evan whispered so only Ryan heard it. Ryan just nodded looking at his photo.

"So are these all boys, all girls, mixes?" he asked.

"We hopefully get an even amount with one extra boy or girl. We might even get 22 the doctor said." Gabriella said.

"Hey, just think! Your only going to take care of ten and ten." Jason said. Gabriella got bug eyes and her mouth trembled. She then blew up into bombs of tears rolling down her eyes. "Well, my aunt needs twins and she said she could take two of them."

"What the fuck Jason!" Troy yelled. "Your told your friggin' aunt about this?"

"No that Gabriella is preggo. I just said I know a girl who has a cousin who has a Friend, and their mom is having 4 of them but can only afford two." Jason said. "I was helping to lighten your load."

"No-no-n-no It's okay." Gabriella said hugging him. "I know you never ment death. Thanks for trying to help us, but we're keeping all of them."

"What are you guys going to do?" Zeke asked. "I mean we got school, college and life after that."

"Well. . . " Troy said. "Ever since all of us knew each other in preschool, and watching Gabriella grow up into a blossom, and her wanting to be a doctor. I want her to achive that goal."

"What are you saying Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I'm going to drop out as soon as the babies are born and stay home taking care of them."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

"You can't do that man!" Chad yelled. "You worked so hard to be a basketball champ!"

"Guys, my family is more important to me then a basketball game. I was online the other night and found this program called: Teen Mother's or Father's Who Need Help To Raise More Then Seven Children: or just call it TMFRMTSC for short. They can send mother's and nanny's to come over and help me raise the kids."

"Troy, Troy honey don't do that. My mom was a stay-at-home mom, and so was her mother, and her mother and so on. I can take that job. I'll drop out and be a stay-at-home mom." Gabriella said taking his hand.

"What? But Gabriella your going to be a doctor. You can't drop out after all that hard work." Sharpay said.

"Sure I can. When the kids are in school, I can go back to high school and finish there." Gabriella said. "I can even got a community college for day classes."

"But Gabriella...." Troy said.

"No! That's our plan!" She snaped at him. "I will be a stay-at-home mom and our children will have a happy life."

Everyone didn't say anything. "So, you guys picked names?"

"No until birth." Troy said.

* * *

"Cool." Chad and Zeke said in a unison. Gabriella went to talk a long walk in the woods and she said she be back later. If she wasn't back by the time Troy and the others were leaving, she'll walk home. As she walked into the dark woods she took a short cut. Well, it wasn't a real short cut. It took her five hours to get to the school's back area where the football field was. Gabriella opened the gate and went inside the feild. She went to the benches and sat on top.

"W-I-L-D CATS! LET'S GO!" She heard the cheerleaders yell. Gabriella looked the uniforms and notice them all. She recognized them all.

**(A/n: The order Gabriella says is the order of the girls when they're dancing in a line to 'Were All In This Together' from HSM before we see Chad jump in the air)**

Martha, Lilly, Jennifer, Lindsay, Belinda, Nicole and Tess. All the cheerleaders looked over at Gabriella and giggled as Nicole looked at her.

"Montex girl!"

"It's Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said.

"Whatever. "So, guess what I heard?"

"What?" asked Gabbie staring to get nervous.

"You're pregnant!"smirked Nicole, " and I know it's true too!"

The other girls started to laugh as Gabriella blushed and stood up. "How do you know!?"

"I just know my way." Nicole said.

"Well it's a rumor!" Gabriella lied.

"So you listen to me," Nicole said ignoring the rumor comment,"You don't deserve Troy Bolton, and he doesn't deserve to be held back by some slut like you. You are just some little tramp who got yourself pregnant to get attention."

"What?" inquired Gabriella, shocked.

"Listen to me, you need to leave this school, because no one wants you or your pregnant ass here," said Nicole "And if I ever see you here again, I'll make sure you and your baby pays! Troy doesn't need you! he rather be with me, an Nicole!"

"No! Troy will never leave me Nicole! And you know it! Everyone in the school knows it!"

Nicole snapped her fingers twice as the other girls came up to Gabriella. They all grabbed her and picked her up. "Toss her and run!" Nicole yelled.

"What?" Gabriella yelled. The girls threw her over the stadium fence and ran for it. Gabriella was quick enough to grab hold of the fence and start crying. "Help! Help me! Troy help ME!"

* * *


	8. Another fight of the Boltons

**Hi! Okay. I really hope this chapter is good ya'll. LoLz! lOlZ**

**THANKS!**

**Ember411  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**TROY'S POV:**

I sat with the rest of the guys. Man, I thought, Gabriella's been gone for six hours. When the gang left I sat waiting for her. Gosh I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father. I can't wait to hold all those babies in my arms. I can just see them now. My sons will have sparkling blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair. My daughters will her their beautiful mother's eyes and her black hair.

_"TROY HELP ME!"_ I knew that scream better then anyone did. I jumped to my feet and ran to where I heard it. I jumped in my car and drove off without the seat belt on. I drove to the school parking lot. "Oh **SHIT!! GABRIELLA**!" I felt my heart pound out of my chest and fall down on the ground as I ran to her.

"Troy!" she yelled at me. "I'm scared! Help me! I'm slipping!"

"Don't worry babe! I got you!" Troy yelled running under her. "I'll be right ther-"

"AHHH!!!"

Gabriella slipped off and fell. Troy coughed her in his arms. He then set her on the ground and started to make out with her. Our body's started to heat up as our kisses got more hot. I felt sweat on our bodies. "Gabbie..." I asked her with tears in my eyes. "What happened?"

"I...I...I thought I heard someone call my name so I looked down and fell over...I AM SO SORRY TROY! You must think I'm some kind of slut to you."

"Gabriella, you'll never be a slut to me. And even if you were, I still love you as my slutty girlfriend." I said kissing her forehead. I carried her back to the car and rove us home.

* * *

**Montez House  
No one's POV:**

When Troyella got home, they sat on the couch. Gabriella fell asleep. Troy smiled as he pulled a blanket over her. The phone rang and he got it. "Hello?"

"Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Hi mom what-"

"Do you mind coming over here please baby boy?"

"Mom I'm not a baby boy anymore."

"Please?"

"Fine." Troy said hanging up and walked over to Gabriella. He kissed her once more. _She's so beautiful_ thought Troy as he took in her sleeping form, _I love her so much._

* * *

**Bolton House**

When Troy got to his house, the lights were off and the shades were closed. "Mom?"

"Troy?" Came a voice from the other room.

"Hi mom what-"

"Do you mind coming over here please baby boy?"

"Mom I'm not a baby boy anymore."

"Please?"

"Fine." Troy said walking into he living room. He saw the t.v was on and saw his baby self on the screen. "Good boy! I love you baby boy!" Said the Lucille that was on the screen. The t.v turned off as Troy heard a laugh.

"Oh fuck, not you again Jack." Troy groaned as he felt a fist hit his mouth. Troy jumped up and punched Jack. The battle went on for many hours and hours. By the time it was 12 midnight, Jack was on the floor. Troy ran out of the house and ran to the Montes house.

When Troy got to the house, Gabriella opened the door and started to cry. "Troy what in the world?"

"Fucking dad freaking tricked me into that ass hole house. That bitch." Troy said.

"Troy your bleeding, and got two black eyes and a lot of bruises." Gabriella said taking him upstairs.

"That bitch, Jack Bolton." Troy said as Gabriella cleaned him. When she finished she sat on the couch with him downstairs and kissed his chest. Troy enjoyed the feeling.

"Promise you won't go back?"

"Promise. I'll let my mother know why I can't go over anymore." Troy said. "Where's your mom?"

"staying over a friends house to help with a project." Gabriella said. "Why?"

"Is it true that I can see your stomach stick out ifs you in your bra and underwear?" Troy grinned as he pulled her shirt over her head to see a black bra. He took that off and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. Im working on my other story. Bye! R&R!**


	9. HELP! Author Note

**Nothing much to say here. Just this. . . **

***HI People!***

**thanks to all who R&R the story  
Troyella Love.**

**I need help with what should happen next. Please send in ideas. Thank you!**

**I will **_**not **_**accept the fallowing ideas:**

**1) Gabriella having early labor**

**2) The Doctor telling Troyella that they are not having 21 kids**

**3) Troyella diciding that they will get an abortion, but learn that a few kids lived.**

**------------------**


	10. Water Country

**Nothing much to say here. Just this. . . **

***HI People!***

**thanks to all who R&R the story  
Troyella Love.**

**I would like too thank all who helped with the last chapter. I just wanna lep people know I have names picked out already, and when they will be born, and what the names are. I'm finding it kinda boring to me that ppl are naming Troyella kids Zac's full name and or Vanessa's whole name.**

**Or Zanessa naming the kids Troy and Gabriella. . .**

**OH MAN! In Zanessa got married and had boy/girl twins. I bet u they name the twins Troy and Gabriella! LOLZ!**

**I dedicate this chapter to **Boris Yeltsin **who's idea was funny.**

**Enjoy!**

**** Note search up Water Country to see what rides are really there. I added a few rides in the chapter to a make is more.. . funny****

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days later, Ryan and Sharpay uncle invited the gang to drive up to New Hampshire and come hang out in Water Country. For five weeks the weather was going to be perfect for swimming and chilling out. As the gang drove up, Troy kept worrying about Gabriella. "Gabbie. .. "

"Troy, the doctor said it was fine. I told him where we were going, he said as long as I'm safe on the ride I'll be safe." Gabriella said rubbing his hand soothing it softly. "I'll be fine."

"So, can you guys-"

"There will be no baby named Sharpay, Sharpay." Troy said.

"How about-"

"Or Chad Jr, or Chaylor, Chadella, Chadelle, Chadlinda, or Chad, Chad." Gabriella said to Chad. He then went back to his basketball DS game. "And your still playing that game I got you when I was five and you were like what. . seven?"

"Yeah. Now be quite fat lady and lemme play my game." Chad said.

Gabriella's eyes got huge and buggy. Her breathing got slower as she made a chruched up face. "I'm FAT!" She yelled hugging Troy. Troy hugged her back and gave a glare at Chad. He then told Gabriella it was fine, she wasn't fat.

"-Carrying the miracle of life. All 21 of them kids are happy your having them."

"But think of the food I have to eat! I'm eating for 22 stomach-including mine making 22!" Gabriella yelled. "Gosh, if I go through nine months...oh my god! I'll be like Kate Gosselin on 'John and Kate plus Eight'. Only this will be more like. . .more."

"Troy and Gabriella plus Twenty-one-a?" Jason asked. Gabriella went into tears. "Just trying to help."

"I-i-it's okay!" Gabriella said. "Your doing your best cuz." Gabriella said hugging him. So. . . Jason Ryne Bolton. Troy one of our sons gotta have that name."

"Jason Ryne Bolton?" Troy asked. He repeated it a few time. "Hey, JB. That could work."

"Oh oh oh oh! So you name a kid Jason, after Gabriella's cousin! But not me! Your such a ass Troy!" Chad yelled as the driver of the limo pulled into the parking lot. "What's next? Zeke Bolton?"

"Oh man, Gabbie. We're gonna have a Zeke Bolton." Troy said smiling. "Zeke you mind?"

"Sure. It be an honor."

"As long as you got a Ryan Bolton," Ryan said.

"Aww come on dude! Your fucking kidding right? Troy, Gabster, please don't name your kids after these guys unless there's a Chad Bolton." Chad said as they all walked into the gates all to see Uncle Don.

"Uncle Don!" Sharpay and Ryan screamed running over to him. Don turned around and hugged them. "hey Blondie's! I haven't seen you since well. . . two years in person, and three days since web cam." Don laughed. "And I'm a guessing this here is the East High gang."

"Yeah. Uncle Don, meet my boyfriend Zeke, his friends Troy, Chad and Jason."

"And this here is Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Evan." Ryan said. Sharpay nudged him and yelled out, "Ryan and Evan sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Evan screamed. "I told you Sharpay. I guess you didn't tell anyone else. I got myself a boyfriend. His name is. . . uh. . I better not say it."

"Ha ha! What's his name?" Chad asked.

"I invited him here. Hope you don't mind. OH! Here he comes! Bayani!"

"Bayani?" Everyone asked as Bayani came running over. He raced over and lifted Evan in the air and spinned her around on his shoulder with her yellow dress flying over the place. Bayani had dark tan skin, brown eyes and Bleached blond hair.

"Bayani!" Evan screamed.

"Angel!" Bayani yelled. They both pushed their lips together and gave a passionate kis to each other. As they kissed each other, the gang giggled and chuckled as they walked inside the park.

When they got inside the park they saw children running around, parents walking with children or running up to their children. As they went to put their bags away, Gabriella was chowing down on twenty banana's she had in her bag. "Gosh I feel like a king pig!"

"Just think of what your sons and daughters' will look like." Kelsi said. "You'll have all of those brown eye boys, brown eye girls, blue eye boys and blue eye girls with either black hair or brown hair loving you Gabriella."

"Thanks Kels," Gabriella said eating her last banana. "So, Sharpay Ryan what are we doing?"

"Me and Ryan planned it al out. Everyone take a card and don't peak," Sharpay said as everyone took a card. "Ok find someone with the same number. They'll be your partner for the rest of the time were in New Hampshire."

"Oh, like if we were here for a week then that's our week buddy?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, oh and no switching." Sharpay added as everyone looked around for their partners. Everyone promised.

Troy and Jason were buddys

Evan and Zeke were buddys

Gabriella and Ryan were buddys

Taylor and Kelsi were buddys

"Eww! I'm stuck with Barbie girl princess!" Chad yelled.

"And what's wrong with that basketball boy!?" Sharpay yelled.

"Your blonde!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"Your blonde! I don't like blonde!"

"Isn't your mother blonde!?"

"HEY!" Chad yelled pointing a finger at her. "If you say one word about my mother, I will sure to kill you back in New Mexico."

"Oh god! Let's change this! I'll go with Zeke, Evan go with Ryan, Gabriella go with Taylor, Kelsi go with Jason." But they both saw that they were left alone. "Oh god!"

**Troy and Jason**

Troy and Jason were in line for Black Hole & Warp 8 ride. "Dude, this is going to be fun!"

"Yeah!" Troy yelled. He was really worried that Gabriella's was going to be hurt. He was just scared every second.

"Troy, be okay man. Gabriella is a strong cousin of mine. I grew up with her all the time, Holidays, Partys, Family weddings stuff like that. I know she'll be strong."

"Thanks, Uncle Jason." Troy smirked.

"No problem, Daddy Troy." Jason said as the boys got to the ride. They grabbed a tube that held two people and kept going up. Once they got to the top of the ride, they saw down with Troy in the front. They both smirked and decided to break a rule. They backed away as the guy stared at them. They then ran forward and jumped on the tube and slid down. "OH GOD TROY!"

"JASON! THIS-" Troy was cut off with water getting into his face.

**Zeke and Evan**

Zeke and Evan were in line for Dragon's Den. As they waited in line, Zeke was drawing on the ground with his barefoot. it was terrible, but it was suppose to be Sharpay with a crown on her head, royal clothes and a cookie in her mouth while holding a baby girl. Evan looked down and smiled. "Nice."

"Thanks. Gosh I love her. Just don't know how to show it." Zeke said in a sad voice.

"Okay Zeke, I am givng you lesson on how to tell a girl you love her. After the ride is over." Evan said as they moved forward. After ten minutes they got on the ride, and slid down the ride as their asses cought on fire. When they got off the ride, they sat at a bench as Evan pulled out a notebook and pen. "Take the notes. Different girls like to be told different ways."

"Right." Zeke said.

"You must be really sure of your feelings before you tell her anything. Take her to a lonely place of you choice, any place where the only thing you can hear is yourslef talking to her; grab her hands look at her straight in her eyes tell her how she makes you feel, take it easy step by step don't rush to the "I love you" phrase, tell her what she means to you, don't say you love her, she may freak out just because of the simple fact that some girls are just not ready for those words so you'll be better off telling her how she makes you feel and what you mean to her. After that you may ask her what she thinks of what she just heard from you be a listiner don't speak if she looks at you with a smile and then kisses you and hugs you, don't worry you are going the right way just remember don't rush to the "I love you" part."

"Cool. Anything else?"

"Well. . when Bayani did that to me, he brought me vaniall food and chocolate food, and smoothies. Bring some of Sharpay's facorie goodies."

"Yes!" Zeke said pointing to Evan and smiled getting excited. "Yes! I know what that is! Oh thanks Evan! Anything else?"

"Well. . with Sharpay. I don't know, maybe make sure she's on the blanket. Make sure if your at a tree the blanket is half way under the tree and half way out. I'm not sure if she's an outdoor or indoor person. The perfect timing is on a date. Just don't do what my parents did."

"What's that?"

"Know how I'm 15?"

"Yeah."

" Well. Ma 28 and my dad's 30. But ma is turning 29 soon."

"Teen parents?"

"Yeah."

**Im skipping Taylor and Kelsi  
And Chad and Sharpay. . . I rather not make this chapter longer then it is.**

**Ryan and Gabriella.**

Ryan and Gabriella were at the top of the Double Geronimo. They had three people infront of them. As they waited Gabbie notice the look on Ryan's face. "Ry bear?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at Evan for being with Bayani?"

"What!? No!" Ryan said. "I'm happy for her, really." He voice wasn't so sure. "I mean, really. I'm happy for her."

"Okay." Gabriella said. "Your sure?"

Ryan nodded. Gabriella shrugged as they moved up a little bit. After a minute or so, she heard him singing softly to a song she was IN love with.

_Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night_

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

Gabirella coudn't hold herself. She just had to sing it out loud!

Wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that!  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night!

Ryan turned to Gabriella and gave a look to her. As if he was saying 'Don't mock me' or 'Are you being serious about mocking me?'. Gabriella just giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Ryan's so jelous of Bayani!"

"Am not." Ryan said as both teens layed down on the slide and waited. Ryan, knowing how many kids Gabriella was supporting right now, didn't want to get her in trouble with the people who pushed them off. So he asked her a question in a different way. "So, Gabriella. Are you sure your doctor said it safe for you? I mean, really, your certain _condition_?"

"Miss, are you okay?" The man asked looking at Gabriella. "If you nor, I'm asking for your safty to get off."

"I'm fine. He's just worried cause I just ate as if I had twenty two stomach." Gabriella explained. "Ry bear, I'm fine."

The man and women looked down as saw the two people get off. They waited until the count of three before they pushed Gabbie and Ryan down. "**GERONIMO!"** THEY SCREAMED sliding down.

Once they got off, they stepped off and Gabriella went over to his side. "Water Coaster?"

"Sure. If your safe!"

"TOTALLY!" Gabriella yelled.

* * *

What should next?

**Right the cousin thing: Maria (Gabbie's mom) is the younger sister of Jason's mom, Kaori!**


	11. Music Videos: Twilight Musical

**Hey.** **So I was watching a Twilight thing on YouTube and thought it be funny if the gang did something like this.  
So for the next few chapters I will have the gan do music videos. I'll explain right here.**

**Rules: They have to be songs. Any kind.**

**You must give me any information you know. i.e**

**Singer/Singers:**

**Song title:**

**What the song's meaning:**

**What movie/ CD/ t.v show, ect is it from: (This can be from the band/singer itself)**

**Example:**

**Singers: **Deena Marie Manzanares

**Song title: **Twilight High School Musical (a parody)

**What from: **Just a praody! also from Twilight

**So I will do as many as I can think of when coming up with ideas. And I will let you know when I'll stop the music videos.**

**Enjoy!!!**

***Note: Watch the real video to see it. I only change a few words to make it more HSM style***

_~~~Evans Mansion~~~_

As the Evans' mansion everyone was sitting in the HUGE movie theater. Gabriella was in her last week of the first month, and she already look huge. Everyone was sitting either eating a mountain of popcorn, watching their preggo girlfriend eatng the popcorn, standing on the stage eating desserts from your baker boyfriend, having the cook boyfriend watch her eat like a pig. A coconut tree hair kid kicking the back of a California girls chair, California girl swear at him between English and Filipino as the popcorn girl laughed. And everyone else just chatting.

Ryan and Sharpay grabbed a microphone each and started to speak. "Okay! This is the very first of our music videos' that we made in the past few weeks. Tonight is the premire of them all!" Sharpay said. "Ryan will explain some of the videos'."

"Thanks Shar," Ryan said. "Okay ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we got music videos' of friendship, romance, family, abuse, feelings towards others, oldies, _love and hate _for others'. Even some Thriller songs as well. So sid back and relax as we watch the High School Musical and Twilight Music Video Mix, 'Twilight High School Musical (a parody)'" Ryan said as the video started.

* * *

_The video is showing East Highs' running track/ football Field. It then shows the front of the school, then a few more shots._

_At one scene Troys' hand is on a red car that has a huge dent in it. He then turns to face a girl, Gabriella, and gave her an evil look. "Would you look at that dent?"_

_Gabriella looks at it. Her and Troy still look at each other with some kind of confused look._

_Troy continues, "My dads' gonna kill me." Troy said as his eyes got wide._

_The next shot shows Troy and Gabriella standing in the front of a tree. Gabriella is having her back face Troy who is two feet away, staring at her back. "I know what you are." She says._

_"Say it." Troy said as the close up had his face only._

_She has nothing to say._

_"Say it."_

_Still nothing._

_"Say it."_

_Next shot is Gabriella is now staring at him. "Republican."_

_"No," Troy shakes his head._

_"Norman"_

_"No."_

_"Gay."_

_"Fuck. Fuck I always get that." Troy said getting angry. He notices that Gabriella is still looking at him. "Does it scare you?"_

_"No." She answers after a while._

_Next shot is them sitting or standing at a outdoor table of the school. Troy starts to sing and dance as Gabriella sits' quietly. (Music is kind of techno and rap maybe)_

_**G**__irl you know it from the first time I saw you.  
I want to eat up, your sweatiest scent makes me wanna_

_Troy dances to another move_

_**B**__ite you  
But I wont. I want to eat you up._

_Next short the music is more slower and slower as Gabriella read Breaking Dawn. She looks up and give romance eyes._

_Why do I love you the way that I do?  
_(Singing while standing at the tree with Troy)_  
Your skin is so pale that I can see through you!  
_(Sitting back at the table)_  
I want you so bad! I can feel it in my thighs  
staring into your beautiful crystal blue eyes._

_Gabriella is looking into Troy's eys at this point as they hold hands at the table._

_Troy and Gabriella are holding onto a tree as Troy hold Gabriella as well. "Thing like this just don't happen." Gabbie says._

_"They do in my world." Troy says the camera then zooms out._

_"I can see Russia and Japan from here. And Chad. . . dancing in a Hanna Montana wig with matching clothes."_

_Gabriella and Troy are now back in the forest. Brown eyes not looking at blue eyes. Blue eyes looking at the brown eyes' head. "How old are you?" She asked._

_"17."_

_"How long have you been 17?"_

_"For a while. Just like every young Hollywood actor."_

_The newest scene is Jason with a black long straight wig on. Doing some kind of Native American dance thing. The music is now Native American drums._

_You flilthy blood suckers!  
THE GIRL SHOULD BE MINE!!!!!  
Sure sure gril, I'm hot.  
But I wanna get all 9.8 degrees  
up in your business._

_The scean then changes Jason into a wolf._

_Sharpay and Zeke come walking up into the deep heart of the Forest area. Zeke puts' his nose in the air and smell. He turns, "You brought a snack pack."_

_Gabriella has a spoon in her mouth._

_Zeke is now in the arms of Sharpay who is singing._

_Because of you, my Zeke is dead  
your precious chocolate burned him.  
MY MINDS MADE UP!  
I will avenge your crime  
Speaking: I'm gonna get you girl  
singing: All I've got is time!!!(drags Zeke away into mist)_

_Troy and Gabriella turn to each other. "What if," Troy asked. "What if I'm not the bad guy? What if I'm in," Troy turns to face camera man. "High School Musical."_

_Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke all start to dance until the end of the video._

"Great job guys!" Ryan yelled. "Camera man was Chad Danfourth. Edward was played by Troy Bolton, Bella was played by Miss Gabriella Montez, James was played by Zeke Baylor. Miss Sharpay Evans played Victoria and Mr. Jason Cross was Jacob!"

* * *

**Ok well give me ideas!**

**Search: **_**Twilight High School Musical **_**on Youtube (DOT) com**

**Ember411**

* * *

* * *


	12. Music Videos: Girlfriend Zekepay

**

* * *

**

Hey.

**Ok got a new HSM Video things.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharpay and three friends, Gabriella, Evan and Taylor were sitting in a golf place. Sharpay spots a boy who is dressing preppy with a goth girl, Cassandra. They both walk by and kiss each others' cheek. Sharpay storms up and starts singing.

* * *

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.**

* * *

At a bumber car place, Sharpay bumps into the goth girl who was driving next to Zeke. Both smiled.

* * *

**You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.**

**She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.**

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.**

* * *

While Sharpay and Gabbie and Evan and Taylor are golfing Taylor spots Zeke and Cassandra . Sharpay "accidentals" hits the ball in the direction of Cassandra. Cassandra gets' hit in the head and falls in the water.

Sharpay and the girls laugh as Zeke trys to bring his girlfriend up.

* * *

**I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)**

**She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.**

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.**

* * *

Zeke waiting for Cassandra Gothto come around is standing. Sharpay runs up behind him and taps him. Zeke turns around as he and Sharpay smile and start to talk.

* * *

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.**

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

* * *

Cassandra is dripping wet and spots the Zekepay pairing together. In anger, she runs to attack Sharpay. Zekepay hear Cassandra run towards them. Sharpay ducks down as Zeke moves backwards.

Cassandra jumps over Sharpay and trembles down the hill. She falls in the pond river as Sharpay and Zeke laugh.

* * *

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.**

* * *

All of Sharpay friends and Zeke friends run over and start laughing at Cassandra Goth. Who is still crying over her day.

* * *

**Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.**

**

* * *

**

Video ends with Zeke and SHarpay kissing on lips. Arms around his neck. Arms around her waist

* * *

**Hope ya likes! ZEKEPA PARING! **

**R&R**

**Ember411.**


	13. Music Videos: Breakout Chaylor

**Hey.** **Ok got a new HSM Video things.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an eighties party. Chad and Troy just came into the room dressed in eighties clothes. As Troy and Gabriella walk off. Chad sees Taylor and smiled. Running up behind her he puts his arms around her waist.

"Wanna dance?" Chad asked.

"No thank you. I'm with Chubby-Chuckie." Taylor said as she took the hand of Chubby-Chuckie.

* * *

**When explanations make no sense  
When every answer's wrong  
You're fighting with lost confidence  
All expectations come**

The time has come to make or break  
Move on don't hesitate  
Breakout!

Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

* * *

Chad, who was dancing with another girl. Tried to switch partners with Taylor to get her. When he was close Chubby-Chuckie and Taylor danced away to Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

When situations never change  
Tomorrow looks unsure  
Don't leave your destiny to chance  
What are you waiting for  
The time has come to make your break  
Breakout

Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

Some people stop at nothing  
If you're searching for something  
Lay down the law  
Shout out for more  
Breakout and shout day in day out  
Breakout

* * *

Chad notice that Taylor was by herself at the punch bowel. "Yellow pretty lady. What a girl like you doing here?"

"Chuckie just used me to get another girl"

"him. Wanna dance with me?"

"No. I'm just going to leave." Taylor said running out of the room.

Chad quickly runs off to find her.

While they're gone, everyone in the room continues to dance to 'Breakout' and party.

* * *

_(Chad grabs Taylor hand and they start to dance on the roof of the school. Where she was sitting_**  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout**

Breakout

Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last

Lay down the law  
Shout out for more  
Breakout and shout day in day out

Breakout

Breakout

Breakout

Lay down the law  
Shout out for more  
Breakout and shout day in day out

* * *

**Hope ya likes!**

**Song: Breakout  
Singers: Swing out Sister**

* * *


	14. Music Videos: Dirty Jelsi

**Hey.** **Ok got a new HSM Video things.**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------**

Kelsi is standing on stage in front of the whole school. Jason is backstage. The music starts as Jason comes up and smiled while sings

* * *

**Jason**: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

**Kelsi:** 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

(Both start to dance like in the movie Dirty Dancing)

**Jason:** I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

**Kels**i: We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

**Both**: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

**Jason**: just remember

**Kelsi**: You're the one thing

**Jason**: I can't get enough of

**Kelsi**: So I'll tell you something

**Both**:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
**Both**: I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

**Kels**i: With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

**Jason**: So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

**Kelsi**: Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."

**Jason:** Just remember  
You're the one thing

**Kelsi**: I can't get enough of

**Jason**: So I'll tell you something

**Both**: This could be love because

_**(CHORUS)**_  
**Both**: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

_*Instrumental*_

**Jason**: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before

_**(Kelsi: **__Never Felt this way)__**  
**_  
**Jason**: Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

**Both**: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

**Both:** "cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

* * *

**sorry it wasn't much. R&R!**

**Ember411.**


	15. Music Video: 7 Things about Girls

**Hey.** **Ok got a new HSM Video things.**

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**------------------------------------**

Evan is sitting down with Ryan talking to him as she feeds her baby. She then spots Bayani coming up to her.

"Hey I wanna talk to you."

"What?"

"What is it with this bill?" He asked holding up a piece of paper. "Tampons, skirts, shaving creame, toe nail polsih, hair dye, bras, and Weightwater meals!?"

"Hey. I'm a girl I have issues as well as men." Evan said.

"Yeah yeah. Don't waist my bill up again or next time, your paying by yourself." Bayani said as he walked away.

_(Next shot shows the same scene from song 7 Things. Evan wearing the same clothes as Miley wore in that video. Music starts.)_

Ouch.... ouch.... ouch  
its time for me to say this adressing all you guys  
except for all you drag queens who deserve a noble prize  
but the straight guys they dont realize what we go through everyday, and its alot  
now its time for all us females to remind you just incase you all forgot

**Chorus:**  
the 7 things guys dont have to do  
Shave legs  
give birth  
Aunt Flow  
wear skirts  
Wax armpits...hey it hurts!  
wear pantyhoes  
and paint your toes..too  
high heels  
pluck brows  
skip meals  
count pounds  
some girls have to carry heavy mounds  
...we're way past 7 now  
but ill keep going anyhow  
uncomfy thongs  
tight bras  
tampons  
blow our money on beauty salons  
flat iron burns  
and health concerns  
from hair dye fumes....and the reason why  
we do these crazy things that we do...  
is we do it for you

sometimes we're hard to deal with that we cant deny  
just think about what we go through see thats the reason why....

**Chorus:**  
Shave legs  
give birth  
Aunt Flow  
wear skirts  
Wax armpits...hey it hurts!  
wear pantyhoes  
and paint your toes..too  
uncomfy thongs  
tight bras  
tampons  
blow our money on beauty salons  
flat iron burns  
and health concerns  
from hair dye fumes....and the reason why  
we do these crazy things that we do...  
is we do it for you

Evan then sat down on the bench. Ryan face is mad red and is blushing. He turned around as Evan giggled.

**Okay thanks!**

**R&R!**


	16. Music Video: Say OK Troyella

**Hey.** **Ok got a new HSM Video things.**

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

****Note think of the Music Video **_**SAY OK****_

* * *

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were walking inside a blowing ally. When they got inside they spot three cute guys. They saw the jacket they're wearing. One said Zeke, Troy and another said Chad. They all hook arms together and start chatting and walking together over to get their shoes.

* * *

**You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one**

**(Chorus)  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

* * *

_Troy turns was to bowl. He ran to toss the ball down, but ended up sliding down himself. All the girls laugh at him with the other two guys._

_Gabriella tosses the bowling ball. It's just about to miss when it get the pin knocked down._

* * *

**(Chorus)  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)**

* * *

_All the teens are now sitting at a table eating fires. Troy is shaking the salt when it all spills causing Gabriella to laugh._

* * *

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)**

**

* * *

**

_Troy and Gabriella now get in Troys' jeep and driver off towards the beach**.**_  
**Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and tight**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Troyella now is at the beach and are jumping in the water, playing on the little kids stuff and Troy falls on. Then sitting down and relaxing on the merry-go-round until their friends come along._

* * *

**(Chorus)  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

* * *

**OK I tried to make the video the same. Hope its' good.**

**Next one will be the last one. **

**Sorry that I didn't upload any requested song, but I had a reason.**

**No one reviewed them :(**

**I got a lot of hits on the chapters, but not 1 review for them.**

**That sucks. Oh well**

**ENJOY THIS!**


	17. Ryan and Evan Love Song?

**Hey.** **Ok got a new HSM Video things.**

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

* * *

Ryan was sitting on the rooftop on the Evans Mansion. The music videos' were over. he just stared at the Twilight colors in the sky and thought. Evan came up to the roof and walked over to him. "Hi Ryan."

"Hey." Ryan said with a half smile and half frown.

"Guess what? Sharpay let me stay over for the night. My Ma and dad said it was fine if it was fine with your Ma and dad."

"Yeah. That cool. Shar gonna be at Zeke though. Our parents will be out so I guess sit just the two of us."

"Whats' the matter? Did Chad call you gay again?"

"Na."

"Sharpay toss you around again?"

"Na."

"One of Sharpays' 987 poodle bite you?"

"Na. Something else." Ryan said. He then turned around and notice she looked a lot different. Her hair was cut to shoulder length with bangs. She had a red flower in her hair with a yellow tank top and white Capri's and white sandals. "Wow..you look...different."

"Oh," Evan said looking down at her clothes. "Thanks I guess. Jason spilled coffee on me so I changed into some extra clothes I brought." Evan sat down and watched the sunset with him. "Nice Twilight colors."

"Yeah. Seeing the movie soon. I tried to read the books, can't get into them."

"Read the first three in four hours and the last one in an hour and fifteen minutes. I read pretty fast at those types."

"Dude wow. That's cool." Ryan said. "Seeing the movie this Saturday?"

"Nope. Everyone busy. So I'll just see it when it come out on DVD." Evan said with a sad look.

"Why not Saturday?"

"Coz its the only time I'm free. I'll be busy with weddings in the family, waiting for siblings and cousins to be born, help with the party's for births, weddings, graduations, moving in the rest of the boxes, going to visit my grandparents in Santa Fe, my other grandparents in California next month, babysitting new siblings and cousins, helping Ma with work partys, helping Dad to finish packing more boxes. Can you tell by that I'll be busy?"

"Wow. That's lot. Need help?"

"Naw, I mean there a few of us and stuff but it's big party's and personal family stuff. But it's cool." She then looked at Ryan as wind blew in front of her face. "Say Ry. What's going on in your mind?"

"Well. . . there's this girl named Allison I like. She's smart, graceful and is the most beautifulest girl I ever met. She always make me feel different. Like I'm not the same, Ryan Evans the Drama Boy who every thinks is gay. I feel.."

"Like?"

"I feel like Ryan Evans, the funny smart guy with a great sense of humor and isn't just Sharpays' poodle."

"Right. Because she alreayd got like 987 of them." Evan said as they both laughed. When they stopped they both looked in each others eyes. Her eyes became lost in his navy blue colour eyes. His eyes got hungry as they saw the deep chocolate in her eyes. They then leaned in and kissed quickly.

This kiss felt different. It was different then what Evan feels with Ryan and Ryan felt when he once kissed a girl long ago. The kiss became more powerful. Evan pulled his hat off and tossed it over the house. Evan then pushed Ryan off of her. "Ryan I-"

"Look Evan. I love you," Ryan took her hand in his. "I love you more then I ever did with any girl I knew before. I would kill myself just to show how much I love you. I'll jump in front of a driving bus, truck, or car to show my love to you. I'll even jump in a fire that your stuck in to save you. Even in the fire would burn me to death, or burn me until my skin turned black and burned me, I would. I love you more then anything and I do anything to show you that."

"Ryan I." Evan said again.

* * *

**Ryan  
**Love is a many, splended thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love

Evan got a smirk on her face and played along with her own words.

* * *

**Evan  
**Please, don't start that again

**Ryan  
**All you need is love

**Evan  
**A girl has got to eat

**Ryan  
**All you need is love

**Evan  
**Or she'll end up on the street

**Ryan  
**All you need is love

**Evan  
**Love is just a game

**Ryan  
**I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me

**Evan  
**The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee

**Ryan  
**Just one night give me just one night

**Evan  
**There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay

**Ryan  
**In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

**Evan  
**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

**Ryan  
**Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way

**Evan  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

**Ryan  
**I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no

**Evan  
**Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs

**Ryan  
**Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again

(Ryan grabs Evan hand. As he sings that note he dances her back to his room.)

**L**ove lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high

**Evan  
**Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day

**Ryan  
**We could be heroes just for one day

**Evan  
**You, you will be mean

**Ryan  
**No I won't

**Evan  
**And I, I'll drink all the time

**Ryan  
**We should be lovers

**Evan  
**We cant do that

**Ryan  
**We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

**Evan (sitting on the king size bed)  
**Though nothing, will keep us together

**Ryan (sitting next to Evan)**  
We could still try

**Both  
**Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes

**Ryan**  
Just because I.. will always love you

_**Evan:  
**__I......._

**Both**  
_**I**_ can't help loving you

**Evan**  
How wonderful life is,

**Both**  
now you're in the world.

* * *

They both leaned into kiss again. Evan then pushed Ryan away and spoke to him. "I told Bayani that I didn't feel sparks anymore. I feel them when I kiss you though."

Ryan smirked as they made out again. This time his shirt and her shirt came off..you know what happens next**!**

* * *

**R&R please!**


	18. The Return Of An Unwelcome Visitor

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

* * *

Over the next month Gabriella got bigger and bigger. She was at the wight of 234, which was very risky and bad. And she looked as if she was 6 months pregnant and not 2 months pregnant. Because she was having 21 kids, she had MAJOR mood swings. She hated it and by next month she be on full bed rest.

When the gang was over Gabriella was happy. The only thing was, the boys were afired of her and her mood swings while the girls weren't as afried of them. The boys just guessed "It's a girl things that all grils know." and they also said "Girls know girls in any situation."

One day while the gang was out shopping, at a game, cooking class, music class or getting a party ready, Gabriella and Troy and Jason were sitting down watching the Twilight DVD **(Love it so much that I wanted it to be out already lolz!)**

"Troy, Jason I'm hungry!" Gabriella said in a whimper throwing her head backwards and resting her hand on her belly. "These children are hurting like hell!"

"Well just think of all them blue eye boys and blue eye girls. And Brown eye girls and brown eye boys. And black and or brown hair children." Jason said.

"Yeah. And they'll always love you Gabbie." Troy said kissing her forehead. "What do you feel like?"

"I dunno. Can you grab the menu box and bring them over." Troy nodded and got up from the bed to get the box downstairs. When he came back he handed the whole thing over. "Thanks."

"Sure." Troy said. "Just remember, the little Bolton's have to have strawberry ice cream."

"Ha ha. Your favorite!" Jason yelled laughing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as the boys kept talking. After about twenty minutes she settled on two choices. Either Pizza or Chinese food.

"Hey cuz," Jason said as Gabriella looked up. "We're gonna grab pizza. Want that?"

"Sure Jay. Can you get me fifteen cheese pizza boxes and then get some chinese noodles and buy some chicken fingers." Gabriella said smiling. Jason was about to answer when Troy nodded at her and dragged Jason out.

"Dude, we don't got enough money."

"I know. But she's pregnant with our twenty one kids and she wont' even remember 15 boxes. Just get nine."

"Nine!?"

"Yeah, three for us and 6 for her. She'll yell at us if we get more." Troy said driving the jeep away.

"Dude all that is a total of. . . "Jason grabbed his cell phone and did the math on the cell. "It's like 265 dollars."

"Chill man I got this." Troy said.

* * *

After the boys left Gabriella was lying on her moms' bed as she watched the movie. After ten minutes of the movie she heard the phone ring. She struggled to get up and wabble over to the stand. "Hello?"

There was a breathing sound. Husky and nightmare like.

"Hello? Troy? Jason?" Gabriella asked again. She hung up and took the phone with her again. Three minutes later it rang again. "Hello?"

_"I'm coming for you in an hour."_ Said a dark voice.

"Who is this!?"

_"I know where you live." _it said again then hung up.

Gabriella got scared she called Troy and waited. "Hello?"

"Troy what time will you and Jason be home?"

"It's pretty busy here. Were number 145 and they're on 34. Then we have to get your food at the Chinese place. We'll be home in three hours."

"Three hours!?" she screamed.

"Yeah why? Are you okay?"

"Uh huh. Just don't want my babies thinking daddy left them." She said forcing a giggle on the phone. "Hold on I got another call."

Gabriella pressed the other button and talked. "Hello?"

_"I know your calling someone. Hang up or your child dies."_

Gabriella hung up and told Troy she had to pee and she'll see him later. She then grabbed a pillow out and started to cry. She then turned th t.v off and started to cry more. After what seemed to be an hour the phone rang again.

"What do you want!!?" She yelled clutching the phone in her hand.

_"Look outside your mothers' bedroom."_

"How do you know where I am?" Gabriella asked. She only heard a laugh on the other side of the phone. "Hello?"

_"You know Gabbie, you should really check collar ID if you have it." _Gabriella shrugged her should as the voice said again in a dark tone _"Turn that pretty black curly hair around."_

Gabriella turned around and dropped the phone on the bed and made a 'O' with her face. Charlie was standing at the window grinning brightly. Gabriella wasn't quick enough to get up because Charlie broke the glass door down and grabbed her neck.

"Listen to me Ella. I want you to stay with me at my apartment."

"No!" Gabriella putting her hands on his to get them away. "No! Your gonna abuse me and you'll hurt me like hell!"

"Fuck yes I will. Oh and I got Troy's cell number and texted him." Right at that time Gabriella's phone rang. She picked it up and read the text.

**Troy: What do you mean your in love with another man? And what do you mean that the doctor called and somehow found out these kids arn't mine? Gabriella call or text me so give me the answers. I wanna know why.**

**-Troy.**

"What did you tell him!?" Gabriella hollered at Charlie. Charlie smacked her face and tossed her to the floor. He then ran away to grab a knife. Gabriella managed to get up and call get in the closet.

She press 911 and shook with fear as the other line answered. "Hello?"

"My fathers' hurting me! He's trying to kill me and I'm pregnant!" Gabriella cried onto the phone.

"Okay miss help is on the way. Where do you live?"

"I live on New York street. House 31." Gabriella said as she heard her father come up. She heard the cops car sirens go off. Her father opened the door and grinned.

* * *

**Troy and Jason.**

Troy and Jason were coming back outside from the Chinese store and were driving down the street. They didn't wait long a the pizza shop. As they drove the jeep they heard the sirens go off. "Man, busy."

"Yeah Jay. It is." Troy said as an ambulance, fire trucks and police cars went passed them. When Troy got back to the rode he saw that the trucks and cars were heading in the same direction as they were going. "Oh no..."

"What Troy?" Jason asked.

"Don't turn left. . . " Troy said. The trucks and cars turned left. Troy and Jason screamed and drove a little faster to the house. When they got there they saw Charlie walking outside and Troy went crazy. He went under the rope line and ran over.

"Hey get back to the other side of the rope!" yelled a cop.

Troy ran to Charlie and punched him in the face. "What'd you do! Huh What'd you do to Gabriella!?"

"Nothing." Charlie said getting in the cops car. Troy saw Gabriella in a bed being rolled out. He ran over yelling "Gabriella! Gabriella!" Jason ran over as well.

"Sir please," the man said.

"No please! She's my girlfriend!" Troy said as they pulled Gabriella into the ambulance car. "Please let me come. She's pregnant with my kids."

"Family member only." The man said shutting the door.

"She's my cousin!" Jason said. He then pulled out two pieces of paper and showed them to the man for proof. "My mom and her mom are sisters."

"You may come then." The man said moving over.

Jason turned to Troy, "Call everyone and then run to the hospital. I'll call you first if any things happens." Troy and him then hugged as Jason got inside the ambulance.

As the ambulance drove off Troy looked at it. He prayed that his girlfriend and children were all safe. He pulled his phone out and called everyone. Then ran like hell was freezing over him.


	19. Relationship and Baby Issues

**Hey ya'll!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Ok the birth chapter will be coming up soon! Don't worry!**

When Troy reached the hospital he ran to the front desk and rang the bell.

"I'm here to see Gabriella Montez." he said in a shaking voice.

"Ah yes, What is your name dear?" the lady asked.

"Troy Bolton."

"Yes. Jason said when you arrive you can enter room 117." The lady said pointing her hand down a hall. "Right down there."

"Thanks." Troy added while running down the hall. When he reached the room he opened it to see Gabriella on the bed with her eyes closed and breathing. Jason sat next to her. "What going on Jay?"

"I dunno. The doctor just did a few test and left. I'll go call your mom and Aunt Maria." Jason said leaving the room. Troy sat next to her hand. He rubbed it softly as she breathed.

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open and saw Troy. "Hi."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess. Where am I?"

"Hospital. Jason is calling our moms." Troy said. Just then Ryan and Evan came in.

"Hey girl. You okay?" Evan asked. Gabriella nodded. They then started to speak in spanish as the boys looked at each other.

"Where are the others?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea. I think they're coming in a few minutes." Troy told as Chad and Taylor came in.

"Gabbie!" Taylor said hugging her.

"Hey Gabster. What happened?" Chad asked.

"Charlie broke into the house and was threaten to kill me if I didn't live in his apartment." Gabriella said. "I just hope the babies are safe."

"Pretty sure they will Gabriella." Kelsi said as she, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Maria walked in.

"Honey are you feeling safe?" Maria asked rubbing Gabriella's black hair away. Gabriella nodded at the doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Ringo-"

"Ha ha! Where are the Beatles Ringo?" Chad laughed.

"Up your ass." Dr. Ringo said. "I'll talk to Uncle Austin later."

"Your a terrible cousin of mine." Chad said giving him a raspberry.

"Right well." Dr. Ringo said. "Gabriella was stressing and the oxygen went right to the babies. Because there are so many we have keeping her in the hospital until she give birth. Are you her mother?" He asked looking at Maria. She nodded. "Okay I'm going to ask if you can fallow me into another room so we can discuss this."

As soon as they left, Lucille Bolton came along with them.

"So, Charlie broke in your house and fucking scared you?" Sharpay asked. She then shook her head in disbelife. "Fat ass."

"I'M A FAT ASS!?" Gabriella screamed.

"No," Sharpay said quickly. "I mean Charlie. And don't scream. Gosh you already just had a stress attack."

"Hey Gabs don't worry," Zeke said pulling a huge cupcake out. "Made this for you."

Gabriella smiled as she took it and read the yellow icing. _21 I (red heart picture here) U's!_

"Thanks Zeke." Gabriella said trying to hug him. Soon everyone left to grab lunch except for Troy, Ella and Ryan.

"Hey Ella, what was Evan saying to you?" Ryan asked.

"When?"

"Before everyone else came. You both kept looking at me and giving me odd looks."

"Oh. . . right. . . uh. . " Gabriella said.

"I heard something like muchacha de Ryan o de Bayani, o muchacho de Ryan o de Bayani. Ain't muchacha and muchachu mean boy and girl in spanish?" Troy asked.

"Uh..oh look! Evans' back!" Gabriella said as Evan sat down.

"¿Cuál está encima de mis amigos!? What's up!?" She asked as Ryan took her hand and took her away.

Troy and Gabriella stayed quite to hear them right outside the door.

* * *

(A/N: _italic is Evan speaking, _**Bold is Ryan)**

**"What do you mean by muchacha de Ryan o de Bayani, o muchacho de Ryan o de Bayani?"**

_"Well uh..you see uh..."_

**"Look. Who did you have sex with first?"**

_"You."_

_"Well then how can you say Bayani in that sentence? It should the muchacha or muchachu de o Ryan. Noe that and or Bayani."_

_"Look damn it Ryan!" Evan yelled._

**"What? You still in love with him?"**

_"Fuck no!"_

**"Well then how are you pregnant by him?"**

_"hey! I could be yours!"_

**"Oh well you never know!" Ryan yelled back.**

_"Fuck Ryan! Don't do this to me!"_

**"Answer me: Did you have sex with Bayani?"**

_"Well...uh...we were at a work party for his brother and my cousin. So you know....drunk and stuff..."_

**"Oh so you had sex with him without even thinking about us."**

_"I was! But then Bayani had to be all like "Oh come on Evan! Don't be with the poodle dog" and I was like "He ain't no poodle dog! He's my new boyfriend Bayani!" and then he spiked my drink and...uh..well..you know._

**"Well hopefully you enjoy him. Cause I ain't going to be around."**

_"NO! Ryan wait!"_

Ryan ignored her and waved goodbye to Troy and Gabriella. he then ran down the hall. Evan made her face blood red and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she then punched her hand on the wall and ran after Ryan. "RYAN MATTHEW EVANS! GET BACK HERE I AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU FUCKING BITCH ASS!!

Troy and Gabriella shurgged as they layed down on top of each other and hope Ryan and Evan made up

* * *

**Well that's that. What do you wanna see next?**

**A: Ryan and Evan make up**

**B: A Troy and Gabriella dream**

**C: Something funny related to Chad.**

**PICK 2 CHOICES!**

* * *


	20. Troyella Dreams pt1: Troy Cruise

**Hey ya'll!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Ok so a number of you wanted the Troyella dreams.**

* * *

_Troy's POV:_

_I am sitting on the couch watching High School Musical. The main character, Zac Efron is just meeting Vanessa Hudgens. I saw this move so many times with Gabbie I changed it to 6teen. I was just in time to hear the theme song start. I jump up and start singing._

_"Life begins after school. That's when we bend all the rule. Time to hang with all my friends. We like to be in a place where we belong. I'm 6teen starting to find my way-"_

_I was soon rudely interrupted by a crowed of people in another room. I could hear one women talking._

_"-a big movie star. And now...HE'S IN THE BUILDING!" yelled the voice as a wave of screams filled the room. I grinned like crazy as I ran into the set laughing and being active. I ran over to Oprah and hug her then continue with grinning and waving to all the ladies on set._

_Oprah sits down on the yellow couch, but I am still laughing and on my knees cracking up and banging my hand on the floor while the other hand is on the couch trying to pull myself up. I finally calm down as Oprah picked me up and sat me down. After everyone in the audience calmed down Oprah turned to me._

_"Okay, first of all thanks for coming to my ledgnes ball with Gabriella. Was that the best?"_

_I started to shake my head and grabbed her hand and then her other and stood up while shaking her as she yelled "Yes? YES!?" I then stopped shaking her and sat down cracking up again while grinning. She put her face up to me and asked, "What has happened to you?"_

_I gave no answer and stood up with two arms in the air and grinned again as everyone including Oprah laughed at my actions. I then did a few more moved 'nd said, "That's how I feel about her!" I then went on the floor again and was still grinning like crazy. I banged my knuckles on the ground as everyone screamed out laughter._

_"Really?" Orpah asked._

_"Really," I asnwered calming down and sat on the couch again._

_"Something happened to you. Something happened to you what is it?" she asked._

_I shrugged my shoulders leaning forward, then smiled and looked up saying. "I'm in love!" and everyone else is laughing still._

_I then calmed down for three seconds before my face got crunched up and I laughed turning red. I threw my arms over my head and pulled my head between legs as Oprah spoke. "They're literally out of their seats." (Camera shows some females starting to stand up) After five seconds of being calm I started to fall backwards on the couch and laughed again yelling "Jeez!...Aw man!" while Oprah said, "No no I know what's going on. he's in the middle of processing here."_

_"No I'm-" I said trying to calm down._

_"No, he's trying to find out what he's going to say and how he reacts."_

_I then jumped back to my knees on the floor and starting knocking with my hand on the floor again. "I never seen you like THIS!" Oprah screamed as the audience still laughed. "I never seen this!"_

_"I know." I answered._

_"We never seen you behave like this before."_

_I sat down again and spoke. "I know. I know."_

_"Have you ever fel-" But she was soon stopped by my favorite actor, Tom Cruise running inside.

* * *

___

_"Troy, this is my interview!" he yelled._

_"Can't we share?" I asked. I was still laughing. Tom thought for a moment and grinned screaming, "I LOVE KATIE HOLMES!"_

_"I LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" I screamed as we took each other hands and started to shaking each other screaming our lovers names. "KATIE HOLMES!" "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" "KATIE HOLMES!" "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" __**"KATIE HOLMES!" "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"**_

_"I never seen anything like this!" Oprah yelled as me and Tom sat down. "Tom, Troy. Guys tell me, how do you know each other?"_

_"We met cause Gabbie and Kate are 'best friends for life' as Kate says and well...now were Buddy's!" Tom yelled._

_"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed standing up._

_"KATIE NOELLE HOLMES I LOVE YOU!" Tom screamed._

_Everyone was laughing hardly as me and Tom screamed out our girls full names. When we finished we sat down._

_"Have you ever fel-" But she was soon stopped by me and Tom jumping on the couch like monkeys and then jumped down and walked around. Now all three of us are cracking us turning red from that "movie action."_

_"Your gone. Your both gone." Oprah said._

_Tom and I are still laughing our heads off as we trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes we both sit back up and look at Oprah._

_"I'm not gonna pretend." We said in a darkish voice as we all laughed._

_"Oh well, Katie and Gabbie one told us in a magazine-" We jumped on the couch hearing ther names again and did our monkey dance._

_"The boys are gone. The bosy are gone." She said as me and Tom sat down and tried to hold in our laughter. "Your gone."_

_"I am, he is. We are." Tom said as we calmed down. "You know,"_

_"This is something we gotta talk to them about. But," I said. We both turned to ech other and grinned falling on our knees and screamed. "YES!" knocking on the floor again. We then stood up and took Oprah in our hands and started to "attack" or shake her._

_"I'm sorry. What was the question earlier again?" I asked. But Oprah was laughing so Tom and I took her and shook her saying "Pretend that I wanna...." but we were all laugh with everyone else in the room._

_After ten minutes we calmed down. Oprah shook her head and smiled, "You guys just had to say their names. Just had to say them. Didn't you?" We then both calmed down as Oprah went on. "Now I was just speaking to Gab and Kate and-"_

_Me and Tom went on the floor and knocked once again getting more laughter as we sat back down._

_"You know Oprah, Tom and I here. Were huggers. Ya know? Were huggers." I said. As Tom agreed. We then hugged Oprah as we got more laughs. We shook her again and sat back down._

_"So you see, that's what it's like for Troy and I." Tom said relaxing. "You know?"_

_"Yeah and when you been hugged by Troy Bolton and Tom Cruise. You been __**hugged!**__" She said vibrating the last word. The aduance laughed as Tom and I started to do some more moved. I ran off stage and brought back two basketballs and had a studio worker bring a hoop out. I bounced a ball yelling._

_"THIS IS FOR YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I LOVE YOU!" I then got the shot. Tom took the other and yelled as well._

_"I LOVE YOU KATIE!" He then made the shot and screamed as well as I. we then turned to each other. "TROY!"_

_"TOM!" We yelled both hugging each other like crazy. Everyone laughed as we sat back down._

_"Ok ok," Oprah said after we calmed down and went back over. "I know Gabriella and Katie are here,"_

_"Aw man. They're gonna run." Tom said fixing his shirt._

_"Look you can see them. Look," Oprah said. "Come on out Katie! Come on Gabbie! Just do us the favor and-"_

_"Dude you never know what were gonna do to them. You never know." I said._

_"Ok. Troy, Tom. Bring them out. Please get them out here." Oprah said to us as we laughed. "Gabbie? Gabbie? Katie?" I yelled._

_"Katie? Katie? Gabriella? Where are you two...oh there!" Tom yelled._

_Everyone screamed as Oprah cheered. "Katie! Gabbie! Katie! Gabbie!" soon everyone else cheered. "Katie! Gabbie! Katie Gabbie! Gabbie! Katie!" everyone was clapping for them to come on stage._

_"They are FREAKING OUT!" Tom yelled._

_"They are sooo freaking out! We'll get 'em." I said as me and Tom started to run after them. Everyone was still cheering for them._

_(Camera man fallows Troy and Tom as they run out of studio and run after the running Gabriella Montez and Katie Holmes. After making a few turns, then walking slowly and running down a hallway Troy and Tom make it to them and pulls them in front of them and pushes them to the Oprah set. Camra man is now fallowing Troy and Tom pushing the girls who are laughing and pouting as they are going back to the set.)_

_Once we four got on set everyone starts yelling "TROYELLA! TOMKAT! TORYELLA! TOMKAT! TORYELLA! TOMKAT!"_

_Everyone then calmed down as the girls hugged Oprah, then hugged us guys._

* * *

**LOLZ! Gabriella's Dream coming up next!**


	21. Troyella Dreams pt2: gaBriELLA New Moon

**Hey ya'll!**

**I never read Twilight, but someone on Youtube posted this video called Edwards Goodbye,**

**so I took that idea and I kind of went...different.**

**Yeah Never read the Twilight Series. Saw the 1st movie and it ROCKED MY WORLD!**

**New Moon, Coming soon.**

* * *

_Gabriella's POV:_

_Troy and I were sitting down at my table. I was digging into a pie as Troy had a drink of water. He then looked at me with slow sad eyes. "Let's go for a walk Ella," he said._

_"Okay." I said as I put my fork down and left with him. We walked for miles and miles without nothing but slience. As we walked on I felt odd and something terrible._

_When we stopped in the middle of the forest he turned to me with a slow pain. I spoke before he did. "Okay, let's talk."_

_"Were leaving, Ella." he said_

_"Why now? Another year-" I asked._

_"Ella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in New Mexico, after all? My dstep dad, Carlisle can barely pass for 30, and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_"Why you say 'we'-"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_We stood there for twenty minutes just looking at each other. Lost in our words to find the perfect words to tell our thoughts, feelings and each other._

_"Okay." I said after that whole time. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Ella. Where were going. . . is not the right place for you." I could tell he was trying not to hurt my feelings truly. "I'm not good for you, Ella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "Your the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you." he said grimly._

_"What happened a long time ago, I know. But look at us now Troy! We had 21 children ten years ago, Edward and Bella two years later, Casper four years after that, now I'm having our twin boys Jasper and Alice! And I know that it was very busy the other night but it was nothing Troy! Nothing!" I said to him hoping he would change his mind._

_"You're right, it's exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! A Long time ago you promised you would stay-"_

_"As long as it was best for you," he said._

_"No this is about my soul? Isn't it? I don't care Troy. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours alredy!"_

_"Ella," He said after a while. "I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You. . . don't. . . want. . . me?" I choked on my words._

_"No."_

_"Well that changed things."_

_"Of course, I'll always love you. . . in a way. But what happened the other day made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Ella, I'm not made to be a father. I've let this go on too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't do this." I said rubbing my hand behind my hair and tried to hold my tears back._

_"It's not good for me, Ella."_

_"If . . . that's what you want."_

_"I would like to ask one favor, thought, if that's not too much."_

_"Anything."_

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you hear what I'm saying?"_

_"I won't."_

_"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life withouth anymore interference from me." He said. "It will be as if I' d never existed."_

_I nodded slowly._

_"Goodbye, Gabriella." He said leaving. I sighed as I stood there letting my tears drop and waited until he was gone for good. I then walked home to my children._

_9 months later._

_I am sitting on the bed holding me and Troy's last child together. A baby boy. I cried for both happiness and sadness. Happiness for the birth of my son, sadness for this baby had Troy's eyes, hair, nose, mouth and skin. He only had my eyebrows. Everything else was Troy._

_"Troy David Alexander Bolton Jr." I said. I then notice that the baby in my arms was taken away from someone. Up above me was Troy. "Troy."_

_"I made a promise Gabriella, and I promised that. I'm sorry baby," Troy took out a knife and held it above the little head in his arms._

* * *

**Next chapter is Troy and Gabriella telling their dreams and Chads' dream.**

**Question: What should Chads' dream be about?**

**A: Something with Ms. Darbus  
B: Something with Taylor  
C: Or both A and B**

* * *


	22. Chadbus Dreams

**Hey ya'll!**

**Ok I did A. Hope ya'll like it.**

**Chapter rated M for Chad dream.**

* * *

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **Gabriella screamed throwng the covers over her. She breathed heavily as Troy, who slept next to her, woke up at the time of her screaming and sat up.

"Gabriella, what happened?" Troy asked.

"Oh gosh! I just had a nightmare, it was like New Moon only different." Gabriella said wiping sweat away from her face.

"I just had the best dream ever!" Troy grinned. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I'm pregnant with 21 children, I just had a nightmare and your glowing about 'the prefect dream'"

"Well, it was me and Tom Cruise on Oprah."

Gabriella just stared at him.

"We were screaming Katie Holmes and Gabriella Montez, and jumped on the couch and everything."

Gabriella made a small laugh, "You had to make that dream from an episode right?"

"Well it was good. What about you?"

"I had the New Moon dream, and then at the end I had our last baby together. It looked like you in every way except maybe the ears, but i forget, but your promise you made, well you _ment every word_and took Troy Jr away from me in the hospital bed. Then stabbed his head!" Gabriella cried. She then let tears fall down. "Ok god! Your dad is so going to kill me!"

"My father won't kill us. I promise you Gabriella, we won't ever let him touch you. And these children will never know who a Grandpa Jack is, unless if my mom marrys another man named Jack."

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "Your a good person Troy, I love you. Can you do one thing for me?" Troy nodded. "Can you sing that song from 'Your a Good man Charlie Brown' with Snoopy. On his dog house. Like the mega babe super sexy sexy sexy man, Zac Efron."

"Only if I'm more of a sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy man?" Gabriella nodded her head as Troy started to sing.

* * *

_Chads' Dream...or Nightmare?_

_Chad was sitting in the classroom. Spinning a basketball on his finger. He was the only one in the room. Suddenly, romantic sexy music came on. Chad was grinning like crazy as Lucy Milkmaid, the super hottest girl at school, was wearing only a shirt and shorts. She came over and started to kiss him._

_"Were along in the class?"She asked while still kissing him. _

_"Yeah, and I'm glad." He answered as he moved to attack her neck. _

_"What about Taylor?" _

_"I love you more Lucy." _

_"We're all alone." She stated a matter of factly before pulling away from him. _

_"Yeah, I just said that." Chad said._

_She giggled._

_More heated kisses followed as they worked their way to get him out of his clothes, her pulling off his white undershirt and undoing the belt on his pants, and him sliding out of them. _

_Now only in their underwear, they let their hands explore one another. Her hands roaming up his arma and shoulders, resting around his neck. And his hands smoothing their way along the curve of her spine, enticing a shiver from her, until they reached her head, taking with them the hat and letting her soft fragrant curls cascade down her back. _

_Following his hands back down, he found the clasp of her bra and expertly undid it, gently pulling it down her delicate tanned arms and letting it drop the the floor. _

_Chad backed them up the the wall and tenderly laid her on the wall. Kissing down her neck and collar bone, to the valley between her breast, a soft moan escaped her when he took one breast into his mouth, her hand in his bcoca nut tree hair edging him on. _

_As their lips met again, their tongues did a dance as he removed those dangerously small black panties from her body. His fingers then began to stroke her gently and she whimpered from the feeling. _

_Slipping a finger inside, he felt her begn to buck impatiently against his hand. Knowing what she wanted, he removed his finger and spread her legs farther open before entering her core with one smooth thrust. _

_The noises she was making drove him crazy as did her kissing his neck and her fingers raking down his back. He finally grabbed her hands and pinned the above her head as they kissed frantically. _

_Soon, she was meeting him thrust for thrust and she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Feeling what she was feeling, he reached down and stroked her gently to help her along. _

_As he moved above her, she let out the most beautiful scream of total pleasure before coming. And after a few more frenzied thrusts, he came himself as well, collasping on top of her. _

_After catching his breath, he moved off her and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist, as she rested her head on his shoulders, still trying to catch her own breath._

_"Love you Lucy."_

_**"MR. DANFOURTH!"**_

_"What?" Chad asked._

* * *

Chad opened his eyes and looked around. Not in his bedroom anymore, but someone else's room. He look up and screamed seeing Ms. Darbus in nothing but Victoria Secrets lacy bra and underwear. "**MR. DANFOURTH!"**

**"AAHHH OH SHIT MS. DARBUS YOUR HONOR!"** Chad yelled running out of the room coving his eyes. "**IM SORRY! I WAS WATCHING THE SUMMER CAMP 2 MOVIE AND IT SCARED THIS SHIT OUTTA ME! IM SO SORRY THAT I SLEPT WALK HERE! AHHHH!!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**K sorry that was the best funny idea I could think of.**

**So next chapter will me three month pregnant Gabriella, and two month pregnant Evan. How should Evan and Ryan make up?**

**A: Person to Person  
B: Phone  
C: Ryan can sense it.**


	23. RyanAngel is back!

**hey people! please please read my HSM story New Teen Style**

**PLEASE!.**

* * *

Ryan POV:

I was still pretty pissed off at Evan for what happened. I calmed down for a while, but still pissed of.

When school came I ignored her. If we had the same class I sit far away from her. Not wanting any crap from her.

I ignored her for a few days until she came up, and slapped my face yelling something Spanish in my face. She then just ignored me all the time. I was pretty glad we did. We didn't speak to each other.

I was sitting in my room, looking over some letters from friends I got over the three months since I started to write to my penpal Josh, in Italy, Roselia in France and Gerianne from Germany. I came across a letter from Evan written two days after breaking up with Bayani.

* * *

_Dear Ryan,_

_I wanted to send this too you because my love for you in sent in many ways.. I love you! Just writing that pus a smile on my face. You always put a smile on my face. I love you because of your sweetness, your kindness to people and your thoughtfulness. I love you because you are a dear friend and loving boyfriend of mine. You smile at my silly jokes and my little girl spirit. I love you because I have a longing to be close to you and you long to close to me. I love snuggling in bed with you all night and cuddling next to you when I get a chance. I love to hear your voice sing and see you do a dancing jazz square. I love holding your hand all day and our hands on top of each other when tables are here._

_You always know what to say when i have my struggles and small triumphant. I love you because in moments of friction between us, you hear me out. Even when you don't agree with me, you listen with a longing to understand me. I love you because you respect me. You honor the women that I am, rather than try to make me into someone I am not. You suffer my imperfections and my shortcoming tempers. (But only cuz Chad starts them XP )_

_I love you because you appreciate me. You enoy my time with you and always willing to help me in anyway. I love you. I long to hold you in my heart where the warmth and romance is in the comfort in your arms. I feel the romance sparks between us. I am relaxed and contente when we sit on the couch and talk. My heart is at peace when I lay in my bed and your face appears in my dreams. My heart quivers when you touch me and my face is filled with flowing passion when we kiss._

_When I gaze into your eyes, I see the future our love brings is._

_Ryan, I care for you with my heart. I love you with all my heart. I have cherished and love all that you share with me, the gentle touch of your hands and your warm hugs, your loving and sensual kisses the feel of your soft and smooth skin, until the sparks in our bodies is on fire and burning._

_Ryan, I just want to let you know that I would never do anything to keep you away from me or speak to me. I need your voice. I need to see your face in real life then my dreams. If I don't, my body burns like someone coughed in a fire and they're burning into black ashes and crispy bacon. I felt this burn before when I was younger. If I ever felt this way again, I wouldn't be the same person I am. I would be that piece of the heart that is hard to find. You. You are the missing piece of my heart if I am burned to death._

_Usted es para siempre mi amor osito._

_You are forever, my teddy bear love._

_EvAngeline Reynolds._

* * *

I put the letter down and wiped my eyes dry. That touched me. It really did. I feel that same way about her. Everything she said is the way I feel. I got up and grabbed my hat and went downstairs to see, as I call them, Zekepay making out on the couch. I grinned and said, "Guys Troyella is already preggo with 21 kids and so is...another girl. We don't need anymore pregnancy."

"Shut up and leave Ryan!" Sharpay pikced up Zeke's shoe and tossed it at me.

I laughed as I ran away.

* * *

When I got to Evans' house I knocked on the door until a women answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Reynolds. I'm Ryan Evans."

"Oh. Hello Sir." She sounded surprised to hear my name. "I'm not Mrs. Reynolds. I'm Gina Hudgens."

"Oh..." I said. "Uhh is there a Evan here?"

"No."

"Oh a...uh..is there an Evangeline here?"

"No."

"Does the last name Reynolds sound familiar too you?"

"No. I'm sorry. Can I help you with anything else Ryan?" Gina asked.

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Hudgens. Thank you for your time." I said nodding and walked away. I shook my head as I walked away. I didn't understand. I mean Evan never wanted me to call coz her parents were on all the time. And she never wanted friends over because her parents wouldn't let her because she never cleaned her room. And if she did than she would be grounded for something.

As I walked in the park I saw Bayani. He seemed to be carrying a knife. I senced something was wrong, so I fallowed him into the old house. I hid behind the basement door and waited until he was gone. THe house was very small, it was the only house about three miles away from the park and abonded.

After three hours I looked at my watch. 1:00 in the morning. I know Sharpay and my parents would yell at me for not telling them were I was. I then saw Bayani comw downstairs and leave. As soon as he left I climbed the stairs and looked down the little hallway. I could hear a small cry. I followed the sound of the cry to the end of the hallway. I looked inside and saw a girl.

It was Evan. "Evan?"

She turned around to the sound of her name. I was her. Her big bronw eyes were red and she was pale on her face. I ran over and sat next to her. "Evan what happened?"

"Oh like you care!" she snapped.

"Yes I do; now show me what happened or tell me what happened." She blushed a little bit before she sat up. She was still blushing. She pulled her arms out. There were scars everywhere. Old and new. She then pointed a ther legs, I knew what she ment even if it was too dark. She placed my hand on her stomach and I felt blood flishing out of her quickly.

"That motherfucking ass," I said. I was going to murder Bayani next time I saw him. I got up and pulled Evan up. I picked her up and ran with her. I outside to the house and ran down a street. She was still crying in pain and crying some Spanish curses and other words about Bayani and other things. I saw a cop car and ran to it.

* * *

"Excuse me. Can we get a lift?" I asked quickly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My friend here got stabbed by her ex boyfriend. I'll tell the details when we get there. Please help us." I begged. He opened the door for us and I got in. He started the sirens as he drove quickly. I was rubbing Evans; head she calmed down a little. I felt the blood dripping out of her stomach.

When we got to the hospital I jumped out and ran inside with Evan still in my arms. I went to the front desk with no breath. "Hello...miss...friend..stabbed..pregnant...running...cop..." I tried to take it out.

The nurse seemed to understand and called for a few doctors. Some came by and put Evan on a lift. Evan looked at me and smiled. THe last thing i heard her say loudly was, "This baby better be safe or he gets it!" then a few doctors said a few things.

The cop came in with a notepad. I started to explain. "I was walking to her house, she wasn't there so I walked home. When I got in the park I saw her ex boyfriend with a knife...his name is Bayani Muller. I followed him to an old house and hid in the basement. I waited for a while until he left. I went upstairs and saw Evangeline stabbed." The cop asked a few more questions then left. I sat on the chair and waited.

After a few hours a doctor came out. "Are you Ryan Evans?"

"Yes." I said standing up. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's in room 117. Police are just finishing asking her questions. She was pregnant and the baby had some problems so we gave her c-section. But that's it. A little breathing problem but she's safe."

"Oh thank you. She?"

"Evan yes. Baby girl yes."

* * *

I grinned and nodded walking down to room 117. I saw Gabriella sleeping on the bed with a book on her belly. The police left the room and I walked over to the where the curtain divided. I smiled at the view. Evan was given the baby by the nurse. Evan was grinning and held her child gracfully. The nurse then left. I stood there listening to Evan.

"Hello there baby girl," she said. "I've been waiting for you. I can see who's child you are."

"She must be as beautiful as you are Evan." Evan looked up at me. I walked over and saw next to her. "I'm sorry. For everything Evan."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was just very confused of what was happening. Ryan, I'm also sorry for not telling you or anyone until now. You see...I'm an orphan. I was born in California yes, but I was adopted by a family here in new Mexico. It's part of some adoption agency where they give the family who's adopting money to help get a child or children started in a good life. Well I got to the home and there was a note for me. The family just took the money and didn't want me. Those story about my family are fake and lies. I just didn't want anyone with me. I mean, for my whole life my parents didn't want me, and this family didn't either. So I just stayed by myself and slept in the park. I really am Ryan. I never ment to go this far."

"it's fine." I said kissing her forehead. "If only you told me, I would help you much more. After all, you are my girlfriend." We both smiled and kissed at that. "If anything like this happens again just tell me."

"You got it Ryan." She said bouncing the little girl up and down. "Ryan, a while ago did you say 'our child' in the car?"

"Yeah. Look even if this girl belongs to me or Bitchboy. I'll love her as if she was my own."

"Which it is." A doctor said. "I am sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard that. This is your child Mr. Evans." he then left as me and Evan screamed softly and hugged each other.

"So what are we naming her?" Evan asked as the baby girl opened her dark gray eyes. She had her mothers' black hair, lips and, according to Evan, the baby girl had Evan's great great grandfathers' eyes. The baby girl had Ryan's nose, eyebrows, ears and skin. Along with her smile.

"Juno," I said. "Juno Ellen."

"Evans." Evan said. "Juno Ellen Evans. Man where did Ellen come from? The movie Juno?"

"Loved the movie. Ellen is good." I said as we both looked at Juno.

* * *

**Hi ok hope u like! I couldn't think of much really.**


	24. Author Note

**hey people! please please read my HSM story New Teen Style**

**WHAT DO YOU ALL WANNA SEE HAPPEN NEXT? OTHER THEN GABRIELLA'S BRITH. THAT WILL BE UPDATED IN 3 CHAPTERS. I NEED 2 CHAPTER IDEAS.**

**PLEASE HELP**

**LUV YA**

**ALL IDEAS WILL BE HELPFUL!**


	25. Troyella Babies part 1!

**Hey people! I'm sorry that I said i would update a few chapters. But I couldn't get any ideas.**

**But thanks for the help people!**

* * *

It was now December 24. Gabriella was laying down her the bed reading her book while Troy watched a movie.

"Gabriella," Troy wined. "Why do you keep reading that damn book? I'm more important!"

"No," Gabriella said. "Your televising is more important than me." Gabriella said. Troy only laughed until Gabriella was screaming.

"TTTTTTrrrrrroooooyyyyyyy!!!! Contraccccccctions!" Gabriella yelled. She then felt something wet.

Troy, on the other hand, thought something else. "Ewww! Gabriella don't pee on the bed...Dr. Ringo! Gabriella did a pee pee on the bed!"

Dr. Ringo came in and looked at them. "Troy, I think Gabriella's water broke."

"Oh..okay then..Troy said. "SHIT!"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were now in the operation room. But Gabriella had no idea what was going on.

"Dr. Ringo what's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"We're giving you c-section dear. Too many babies to give birth at one time."

"No!" Gabriella screamed as she started to cry. "Get the fuck away from me Chad's twin! Your not giving my fucking c-section you ass hole bitches! Get the fuck away from me bitch!"

"Gabriella, clam down." Troy said. "I want our children to come out strong. And healthy. We gotta do this. I'll call everyone after it's all over. I don't wanna miss anything."

"You promise that nothing will happen?" Gabriella asked.

"I promise. And until you wake up I will not name one of those babies." Troy said rubbing her head with his hand. He then grabbed a video camera. "Just don't mind me."

"Fuck you Toy!" Gabriella screamed while laughing. "Okay. I can do this."

"Ok we're going to put you under the anesthesia and when you wake up, you'll get to meet your beautiful babies!" said Dr. Ringo, "Just relax and count back from 10." He then proceeded to out the mask on Gabriella as she started to count backwards.

"10…9…8…7…" The last thing Gabbie remembered was Troy's reassuring smile and the way he squeezed her hand.

* * *

**Troys view:**

Okay, Gabriella is now fully asleep. I see the doctors taking a knife out and cutting her. man was the camra on. I was holding her hand even thought she wasn't screaming. I heard a few doctors mumble before I saw one baby come out.

"It's a boy!" Yes I had a son!

"It's another boy!" The doctor said. Oh man, I love Gabriella and myself. I just hope we have a girl for Gabriella.

"It's a boy again!" Man when will a girl come out!?

"It's a girl!" Finally.

After a few hours of getting the babies out. All 200 doctors left the room to get the babies checked up and put Gabriella back together. I followed a few doctors to see the baby's. I saw all 21 children. They were all so very tiny and very beautiful and handsome. But one baby was the smallest of them all. I taped him the most of the time, but I got the others.

I felt a tap and turned around while filimg baby girl number 7. "Yes?"

"Mr. Bolton-"

"Troy. Mr. Bolton makes me feel odd." I said.

"Troy," Dr. Ringo said. "I need to talk to you. About Gabriella and babies."

"Go."

"Well Gabriella will be staying in the hospital for a few months. Infact we think 6 months will be good for her. As for the children," Dr. Ringo spoke slowly as people came walking over with grins. "Well..these people over here heard that you and Gabriella had 21 children. They said you make keep a boy and girl, but the rest will need to be given away."

"No!" I yelled. "Me and Gabriella can take care of all 21 children! There's no damn hell in this fucking world these strangers are taking my babies away."

"But Troy," Dr. Ringo said. "It's the law. Children under 18 can not have more then four children. But we all feel you and Gabriella should have only 2-"

"Dr. Fucko. Get away from me. WHere Gabriella?" I asked rudly. he pointed down the hall way. but she was still sleeping. "Listen, can we talk later?"

"Yes." Dr. Ringo said. he turn to the others and moved them along. "OK folks. You'll get your children later this month at some point."

As they left, I looked at all 21 children in the windows. Do damn way are they getting my children. I love all my little Bolton-Montez sons and daughters.

* * *

**A few hours later. Gabriellas POV:**

When I slowly opened my eyes; I had to find out what was going on. Once my eyes were open, I saw the girls standing together and the boys standing there. I smiled. "Hi everyone."

"Oh god Gabbie are you okay?"

"Yeah. They just put some knock out gas on me." I answered. "Troy how are they?"

"Oh. . . there good. . . "Troy said slowly. I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"What happened?"

"Well. . ." Troy sat down and pulled the video camera out. He fast forward to one baby, the smallest one, being held by Troy. "This little guy...he's..he's with another person let's say." The video then showed the smallest baby, with a breathing machine on him, lying on me. I was smiling and holding her son. I was still knocked out, but I was kinda acting as if I was awake. My eyes were even open.

"Troy is he..." My voice trailed off. Troy nodded slightly as I let out a bloody cry and buried my face in his shoulder. "But he was too young! Too young!" I yelled, I then looked at the sky and shouted. "Damn you God! You should of taken me instead! Your a fucking loser God! Bring my son baby you ass and take me to heaven! Bring to hell and I don't care! Just give my son back you fucking bastard!"

I felt Troy hug me and tell me to clam down. I was a good girl I knew God would forgive me. But I really wanted my baby boy too stay. I saw a few other people in the room. "Who are they?"

"What?" Troy turned around. "Oh damn! Okay anyone over 18 leave this room right now unless your a nurse taking care of the person next to us!" The people groaned and left. "Gabbie..do you want all 20 kids?"

"21." I said. "My lost son, I will call him Tiny Tim Jr. After my favorite little boy n my favorite christmas story."

"Okay, but the children that we can see and hear, do you want all 20 children?" I looked at him. Of course I wanted my children. Why would he ask that? I looked at the other. Zeke and Jason handed me two papers. I looked and read them. The blue paper said the law about having more then four kids under age 18. Then the other was a little notice about _MY _children!

"What? No I want all my children! They can't do this to me! They can't!" I yelled. I was looking at the pink paper that said the adoption stuff. "No, no me and Troy can take care of them. I know Evan and Ryan already had Juno. But them and everyone else can really help us! Right guys?"

"Of course Gabbie," Taylor said. "We will always help each other."

"Yeah, I dunno why my cousin did this." Chad said. "besides we need 10 more Bolton boys."

"I love my nieces and nephews," Jason said. "I already lost Tiny Tim Jr. I don't want to lose more of them."

"You know Gabbie, me and Rys' uncle Lous and Aunt Nellie are lawyers. I'm sure they can be your lawyers for this." Sharpay said.

"Thank you sharpay. That be a big help." Gabriella said.

* * *

**No ones POV:**

White Troy and Gabriella were left alone. They were given clipboards with all the babies looks.

**Boys**  
Baby 1: blue eyes- brown hair-Troy skin  
Baby 2: brown eyes-brown hair-Troy skin  
baby 3: brown eyes-black hair- Gabriella skin  
baby 4: blue eyes-black hair- mix of Troyella skin  
baby 5: grey eyes- blone hair- Gabriella skin  
baby 6: Hazel green eyes-black hair Gabriella skin  
baby 7: green eyes-black hair-Troy skin  
baby 8: Amber eyes-brown hair-Troy skin  
baby 9: pale blue eyes- red hair-Troy skin  
baby 10: green and blue eyes- blonde hair- Gabriella skin

**Girls:**  
Baby 1: brown eyes- red hair-Gabriella skin  
Baby 2: brown eyes-red hair-Troy skin  
baby 3: Hazel blue eyes-back hair- mix of Troyella skin  
baby 4: brown eyes-brown hair- Gabriella skin  
baby 5: pale green eyes-blonde hair-pale  
baby 6: blue iris with a brown color in center-brown/black hair- Mix of Troyella  
baby 7: blue and brown eye- black hair- Troy skin  
baby 8: Light light brown hair- light light light brown eyes- Gabriella skin  
baby 9: steel Gray eyes- red hair- Troyella mix  
baby 10: (**See at end of chapter for eye color) **dark dark dark dark almost black hair- pale china white skin.

* * *

"Gabriella so we have to name them all now?" Troy asked.

"I just wanna name two boys and two girls That's it. We can think of the rest. So for a boy, I like Darrel and Annabella."

"Okay, baby boy number 1 is Darrel. Baby girl number 5 is Annabella." Troy said writing the names down. "Gabbie, let's make this more funny."

"Oh how so?"

"Let's flip a coin five times. 4 out of 5. The winner names all the babies, loser picks middle names."

"Deal. I'm tails because it never fails!"

"Loser." Troy said flipping a coin. After five times he frowned. "I hate myself. But I'm naming these two okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I like Edward for baby number 6 and Belle for number 7."

"Deal."

* * *

**Okay so for baby girl number 10 what color eye do you want? There is a different. One is dark then the other**

**A) Purple- the darkest shade**

**B) Violet- kinda in the middle towards dark shade of purple.**


	26. Zeke Saves The Day!

**Hi people! Well I tried to think of what would happen in a court room.**

* * *

It has been a week since the birth of the 21 children. Now at the Albuquerque Courthouse.

Inside the room, on the left was Troy dressed in a black tuxedo. Gabriella was sitting next to him in a blue dress and white jacket. Behind them was Lucille and Maria. Then The rest of the wildcats. Then all the wildcat parents. All the boys dressed their best as the girls tried to look more serious. On the other side was Dr. Ringo, who Troyella was facing, and a few other people.

Three people soon entered the room. Two of them sat with the Wildcat people while the other went to the other side.

"All rise for Judge Billy." The Bailiff said. Everyone stood up as Judge Billy came onto the the bench.

"Sit sit. Now for Mr. Troy Bolton and Ms. Gabriella Montez. I understand that you both wish too keep all 20 of your children. But by under the law, you can not keep them all." Judge Billy said.

"Yes your honor." Both said.

"And Mr. Allen Ringo, you want to keep the rule and let mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez keep two or one of their children, while the rest are given away at adoption."

"Yes your honor."

"State your reason Mr. Allen."

"Yes your honor," Dr. Ringo said. "As you may or may not know, that in my family there are twelve people. Now five, out of twelve are quintuplets. My mother, Adena, couldn't take care of us all so she sent the quints, and my other two brothers away. She was twenty six at that time."

"So, what your saying is that Mr. Troy and Ms. Gabriella can not take care of their children because of handling such a huge responsibility?"

"That and also, they are two teenagers who do not do their homework-"

"That's a lie!" Troy yelled. "Gabriella always does her work and will get an A or A+ on her papers!"

"Mr. Bolton! Quite in my court!" Judge Billy yelled.

"But-"

"No 'but' me."

"But-"

"Zip it!"

"But I just want to-"

"Quite or else you'll lose privilege of all your children!" Troy quited down again. "Now, Ms. Gabriella, I haven't heard your voice yet. Tell me why you state you should keep your children."

Gabriella cleared her voice and spoke in a formal voice. "Than you your honor. My reason is clearly because I believe I can keep them. With Troy. I have my mother, Troys' mother, and all my friends and all their parents too help us. That is more then 20 children that is 25 people who will care for our children."

"Are there any relatives that can help other then the grandmothers. Ms. Montez?"

"Yes, my cousin Jason and my aunt Sapphire and Uncle F."

"Uncle F?" Judge Billy asked. He looked up to see Jason raising his hand. "What?"

"The 'F' stands for my dads name." Jason said. The judge looked at him. He answered, "It stand for his name **Lopado­temakho­selakho­galeo­kranio­leipsano­drim­hypo­trimmato­silphio­karabo­melito­katakekhy­meno­kikhl­epi­kossypho­phatto­perister­alektryon­opto­kephallio­kigklo­peleio­lagōio­siraio­baphē­tragano­pterýgōn **In English it means a dish with fish and other foods. But we call him Uncle F."

"I prefer if, for now, you call him 'Uncle L.' Understand everyone related to Uncle L?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Going on,"

As the court went on with different people switching, Maria and Lucille talking, the wildcat parents, and each friend speaking. It seemed to look as if Troy and Gabriella would win. But, Dr. Ringo had more smarts then all of them and always won the Judge over to them. (**A/n: They are having lawyers speak as well.)** Finally Zeke excused himself from the court room to go puke. As he left the court went on.

Gabriella was crying on the inside. As well as Troy. They both thought they loose their children. Even though the kids were carried for four months, they loved them. Even if some of them came out with blond or red hair, or any eye colour that is not blue or brown, they stilled loved them. Even if all the kids were born with an extra eye.

After hours of fighting, Judge Billy was about finished when Zeke spoke up. "Your honor, I like to stand the court please?"

"Yes Mr. Baylor. You may take the stand."

Zeke nodded and walked up. He looked at Gabbie and Troy and winked. With a smile he pulled out a piece of paper and started to read.

* * *

_**My**best friend, Troy Bolton has been a friend of mine for a long time. As well as my best friend Gabriella. Whom, both Troy and I met through her cousin and our buddy, Jason is the man who always having the right plan to get life going for him and others. Gabriella is a bright, intelligent girl who cane help everyone. These two are liked Crème brûlée. One is the crame and the other is the rich filling.I believe they are the perfect parents to take care of 20 grace children. And I know that because the way they are compared to the people, John and Kate Gosselin from the show that, every episode they watch, is from. Troy is like John but in his own way. Gabriella is just the greasted girl I known since third grade who had black hair in our whole class of redheads, brunettes and blondes. And most importantly, with Gabriellas' childhood I believe these two can make it through all the 20 bodys they created._

_**Troy **is like John. At first, he (John) didn't want the kids but didn't get the abortion. Whereas Troy here was only shocked at first and scared. Troy believed that he could keep all the children alive. Although at birth one child, Tiny Tim, died of tiny lungs. All of his brothers and sister lived through it. Troy was always there for Gabriella. Even if he was at school or at basketball pratice, he would always run to Gabriella when she called him. He always brought her, her homework and bring it to school the next day. Whereas most boyfriends of teenage pregnant girlfriends would never give her the work, or even think of bringing the work. When the shooting of Gabriellas' father, Charlie William Montez, happened Troy and Gabriellas' cousin, Jason, were driving to the scene when the truck turned left. Of course when Gabriella as taken away only Jason was allowed to go in the ambulance, but after Troy called everyone he ran right to the hospital. Most nights he would not even leave Gabriellas' side._

_**I remember**at one point she was helping Chad and I babysit ten kids. I still couldn't believe Chad and I agreed to babysit for that many. But with the help of Gabriella, she was able to feed all ten children, make sure they had their PJ's on by 9 or 9:30 and in bed by 10. She was only 11 at the time and did all of this by herself. With a little help of me cooking and Chad getting..more like screaming at the kids to put their pajamas on or else "The boogy man would come and eat all of them alive." A year later the family kids we babysat again, only this time there were twenty six kids because of a sleepover. While I did the cooking, and Chad made sure the kids hat their PJ's on and found some games for the kids who wanted too play them, Gabriella was loaded with books that all the kids would ask her too read. She could read all the books the kids wanted her too read. This was about how important it is for Gabriella to have 20 kids. Not only because of the love, but because she can teach her kids the circle of life through the books._

Zeke stopped for a moment before going on. He gave Gabriella a look. She knew what this ment and she nodded. This story history would make the judge change his mind.

_**Finally,**when Gabriella first arrived to East Elementary school three weeks after school began. She was very beautiful and shy as well. All the guys except Troy always did what they did best to impress her. Weather it was because she was bright as a sixth grader at only third grade or because she was only one with black hair in the class, I knew that she would become a "Wildcat child." Within the time of our fifth month as school, she was no longer TurtleShell Gabriella, always afraid to speak. But a very social girl who made friends with everyone else. But during all of this and more, there was one thing that bothered everyone. The fact that she always had a black eyes and bruises and burns all over her body. She always told lies saying that she got hit with a door, or that come other kid attacked her. During the second to last month of school Gabriella was out for five weeks. When she returned she had a large bruise on her forehead.  
When our teens years came she only got more hurt and more burned. The wildcats and I were very concerned about her. We would poke and poke her until we got an answer. One day after school, the boys and I were walking into the running track Field. What we saw was the most terrible thing we ever saw a human beating do too his own daughter. Charlie-_

Zeke was postponed by his speech from the cried of Gabriella and Maria who broke down quickly. Lucille and Troy hugged them. Judge Billy banged his wood handel. "Order! Order! Order in the court! If this part brings bad memory's to anyone, you may leave the room." Maria, Gabriella, Jason, Aunt Sapphire and Uncle 'L' left the room court room. Sapphire was holding Maria as Jason held Gabriella. Zeke went on.

_**Charlie Montez**tied up Gabriella Montez to a football goal and was beating her to death. At the same time he was kicking her and lit her shirt and pants on fire. He then went on with beating her body...Your honor at this moment of my paper, the details are too far personal for me to say. This would be an invasion for Gabriella and Maria Montez along with other members of the Montez and Cross family. But I will finish this paragraph by saying most daughters will grow up having boyfriends and husbands that are like their father. But Charlie Montez is not Gabriella father. The closet thing to a father she has is her Uncle 'L'._

_**In my**conlustion I believe Troy would be a fantastic father to all his children. Helping the boys deal with basketball and girl, and the girls with boys. Gabriella will be a fabulous mother and make her kids bright. And that because of the girl she is and the girl she has been growing us, Gabriella Maria Montez will never be like Charlie William Montez. These are my reason for why Troy and Gabriella Montez will always be the greated parents to the Bolton and Montez babies._

* * *

When Zeke finished reading his letter he smiled and thanked the honor and he sat down Sharpay kissed his cheek, as well as his mother. And the rest of the wildcats. Although Dr. Ringo thought different.

"Ha ha! Are you really going to believe that 5 paragraph essay about them?" Dr. Ringo laughed.

"Well I think this case is closed. I decided that Troy and Gabriella will. . . "

Everyone became quite. The Montez and Cross family came back in after calming down. Lucille and Maria hugged each other. Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi, Chaylor, Ryangeline with baby Juno, and the rest of the Wildcat parents all hugged each other and waited for the answer.

"Be the parents of the babies." Judge Billy smiled banging his wooden banger thing.

Everyone screamed in the court room and hugged and kissed. The children were now offically Boltons. Chad stood up and screamed. "We won! We won! cuz we're what team!?"

"WILDCATS!" everyone screamed.

"WHAT TEAM!?"

"WILD CATS!"

"WHAT TEAM!?"

"WILD CATS!"

"WILD CATS," Chas yelled.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"


	27. Troyella Babies part 2!

**Hi people! Sorry for short chapter. Took me a white to get the figured out.**

**-----------------------------------**

Three weeks later, The whole gang was sitting at Sharpays' big computer screen to watch a live video of the Bolton babies.

"Almost there guys," Taylor said. "Good now were on."

The video started. Everyone saw Troy holding the camera and smiled. "Hi everyone, this is sweet. Gabbie is behind with all the other we got names and middle names picked out. As well as nicknames."

"Aww! Let's see Jasons' little nieces and nephews!" Kelsi squealed with all the other girls.

"Okay, we lined them up from Baby Boy 1 to Baby girl 10." Troy said moving the camera over to Gabbie and the babies who all were attached to machines, but were awake. "Okay in order we have all the baby's."

**(A/n: You may want to use chapter 25 at the point and get an idea of the looks all over again.)**

* * *

**Boys**  
Baby 1: Darrel Shayne Bolton. "Darry"  
Baby 2: Sodapop Patrick Bolton. "Soda or Poppy"  
baby 3: Ponyboy Michael Bolton "Pone"  
baby 4: Keith Andrew Bolton "Two-Bit"  
baby 5: Bartholomew Nick Bolton "Bart"  
baby 6: Edward Robert Bolton "VampireBoy"  
baby 7: Johnny Daniel Bolton "Johnnycake"  
baby 8: Zeke Jr. George Bolton. "Duckboy"  
baby 9: Ralph George Bolton "Karate Kid"  
baby 10: Zayman Lucas Bolton. "Zay"

**Girls:**  
Baby 1: Bella Swan Bolton "Italy"  
Baby 2: KaoriBelle Julia Bolton. "Kookie."  
baby 3: Belle Alyssa Bolton "Frenchy"  
baby 4: Annelies Mariebelle Bolton. "Anne or Anne Frank Jr."  
baby 5: Annabella Lullaby Bolton. "Anna  
baby 6: Isabelle Summer Bolton. "Izzy"  
baby 7: Swanbella Suri Bolton. "TeddyBear"  
baby 8: Renesmee BellaBelle Bolton. "Nessie"  
baby 9: Swanbelle Lucille Bolton "Marie"  
baby 10: Violet-Marie Miracle Bolton "Vi, Vi-Marie"

* * *

"Awww! That is so sweet! You gave all the girls a name with belle or Bella!" Sharpay said.

"I don't get it." Jason said.

"Belle is french for beautiful. Bella is beautiful in Italian." Taylor said. "And I'm guessing a few of the boy names are from The Outsiders? Or Karate Kid? Or the man who played Daniel Larusso and Johnny Cade. Right?"

"Ha, you got it Taylor." Gabbie said. "We also got Simpsons, Twilight, and of course the guy who saved me and Troys' babies from going to stranger!"

"Aww shocks! I thought I wasn't going to be named after a kid," Zeke said with a sarcastic look and voice. "Oh well. Too late now."

"I wanna be named after a kid!" Chad yelled. Everyone laughed as he hugged his rubber hamburger and complained.

* * *

A few hours after the video. Troy and Gabbie looked at their children. They knew they would all be strong. All very peaceful and quite. Troy was holding Anne and Ponyboy as Gabbie held Sodapop and Nessie.

"ohhh their all so cute!" Gabbie said putting them back down.

"I know," Troy said. "Gabbie I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot." Gabbie said.

"Ok well this isn't how i planned to be asking you, but I don't want you or anyone else to think that I asked you this just because it would be the right thing to do. Gabbie, you are my everything. I love you more then anything. Do you know how I know that I love you? You affect me with all my sense. My sight, when I see you my heart soars and I get butterflies in my stomach. You always look beautiful to me. I can't go very long without being able to see you. My touch, it takes everything in me to not, hold your hand, hug you, and kiss you in public. We fit together perfectly. My hearing, your voice makes me goo dizzy. I could sit for hours and just listen to you talk, or sing. Smell, I love to smell you hair, and your perfume. You always smell like strawberries, which have become my favourite fruit. Taste. You affect taste, by the sweetness of you lips. Every time I kiss you, my stomach goes crazy. Gabbie, I love you more than anything in this world. I love you as much as these babys. Will you marry me?"

Troy pulled out a diamond engagement ring shaped like a heart. Gabriella was jumping up and down as she nodded. "Oh god! Yes yes!"

Gabriella and Troy finally kissed knowing together they would be.

* * *

**LOL hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! I used names from books and movie and t.v shows. I will name them.**

**Bart-Simpsons  
Anne Frank- Real person who is cool.  
Nessie and Edward- Twilight  
Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop and Two-Bit- Outsiders  
George- my friend0 his nickname is Duckyboy lol!  
Violet-Marie- from my story I am working on.**

**The rest I just made up! R&R!**


End file.
